My Spirit
by randomle26
Summary: [Sequel to Will Not Back Down] We stood in silence. For once the silence was unsatisfying. Anger was slowly building inside of me. I grip the counter tightly, "Raven…what's going on?" She raises an eyebrow, "Pardon?" I sigh, "Stop it. Stop acting like nothing's wrong. I can tell…something's bothering you." She glares, "Really, Dick? Because it sounds like the exact opposite."
1. Forevermore

**AN: This is the sequel to _Will Not Back Down_… (so highly suggest reading that before reading this one).**

**Please pardon any spellin/grammar/inaccuracy errors**

**Song for Story: My Spirit by Lacuna Coil**

**Song for Chapter: Forevermore by Picture Me Broken**

* * *

_The rest of this heart lies in your darkened eyes, awake  
I'll never lie, never leave, so I can always say  
You wont be alone again as long as I'm awake  
So never lie, never leave, forevermore with me_

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

For some damn reason, I couldn't take my eyes off the calendar.

"Nightwing," I turn around to see Connor staring at me funny, "You okay?" I raise an eyebrow, "Why would you ask that?" His eyes narrow, "You've been staring at the calendar for…7 minutes."

I turn back to it, "I'm just…making sure the date's right." He walks closer and looks at the calendar with me, "Well, it is correct…why do you care?" I continue to stare at it, "Just…wondering."

She was coming home. She was coming home today. Home from her trip! I get up and finally tear my eyes from the calendar, "I need to make a phone call."

She's coming home. The 4 months is up, although it felt like forever. I get to see my girlfriend after 4 months. If I had no sense of dignity or pride, I'd probably be dancing around in circles. I grab the phone (we actually rarely use it) and dial in a number.

"Roy Harper, speaking."

"Roy, it's Nightwing." "Oh…what does the Boy Wonder want, _today_?"

"Do you know what day it is?" "Mount Justice not have a calendar? Anyway it's…the…20th, why?" "Isn't…Raven coming home today?" I hear him laughing on the other end, "Yeah she is. I'm actually picking her up in…3 hours." Why didn't she ask me to get her?

When Raven left, I begin writing letters, which she would reply almost every day. But when her trip was about halfway over with, she stopped writing to me. I still haven't figured out why she hadn't been writing to me leading to my constant Roy Harper interrogations. But it was always the same answer from him, "Yes she has been writing to me, and no I didn't ask her why she's not talking to you."

I missed Raven, and it was killing me that she hasn't been saying anything to me. I wanted to know if she was okay, if she changed at all in the past 4 months, and if she misses me just as much. I missed holding her in my arms and kissing her face. I miss just talking to her, and most of all, I missed her just_ being_ there for me.

"Uh…Nightwing, you there?" I shake my head waking from my trance, "Yeah. Um, do you need help picking her up?" I just needed an excuse to go see her.

He chuckles, "No thank you, Casanova. I'll call you when she's home safely." He hangs up not allowing me to say another word.

Why was Raven isolating herself (again)? We had been apart for so long, wouldn't she want to see me?

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Rach, you sure you don't need help with your bags?" I turn my head to the voice. It's just Cameron, my second-in-command agent, and a good friend. I push my sunglasses up, "No, no I'm good."

I put my hand out reaching for my bag. Instead I received air and I'm about to trip. I would've fallen on my face if Cameron hadn't caught my arm, "You know what, I retract my question. I'm getting your bags." He laughs and leads me to a bench.

I sit there impatiently tapping my foot against the tile floor of the airport. I feel someone sitting next to me, "Boss, you okay?" I sigh, "I'm fine, Ally. Just…getting used to…" My voice trails off. The first part of the trip made me believe that Nightwing was paranoid about the whole danger thing, considering some of our sources were incorrect. But then we reached our 7th stop and I was dead wrong (about the trip).

She holds my hand softly, "Don't worry. You get used to everything fairly quickly." I hear Cameron walking towards us, "Rach, some guy is here for you. Says his name is 'Roy Harper'. He your ride?" My eyes go wide behind my glasses and I nod. Natalia, a probationary agent, comes with the rest of the luggage, "You need help getting up, ma'am." I chuckle dryly at her, "Nat, I told you. Don't call me 'ma'm'. And thank you for the offer but I think I'll be fine." I've been saying that a lot lately.

I hear Cameron whisper, "I'll get her bags and lead her over."

* * *

"Hey Rae, how are you?" I smile at the voice of Roy Harper, my best friend. I smile and hold my arms open. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, "You're hair got longer." "Well, they took my scissors at security."

He laughs, "Same old Rae-Rae." _Not exactly_.

I feel Roy grabbing my hand and lead me to the passenger seat. Cameron and I say our goodbyes before I take off with Roy.

"How you doing?" I pinch the bridge of my nose, "I've been better." He squeezes my hand, "Adjusting?" I chuckle, "Slowly."

"Why haven't you talked to Dick?" I take my hand away and play with my fingers, "Because I don't know what to say to him."

I hear him exhale, "So you haven't told him you lost your eyesight?" I shake my head. "And why not?" "Because then he'll say 'I told you so'."

Recently, that's all I've been thinking about. Telling Nightwing just reminded me that I wasn't able to see his beautiful blue eyes, or his strong jaw, or his big, muscular body. I was stuck with the image of him, in our last encounter. Him at the airport: black t-shirt, blue jeans, and sunglasses.

"You know he's worried about you? Especially since you haven't been writing to him." I shake my head, "I haven't been writing to you either." "Yeah but you've been calling me. Rae, he loves you. He wants to know if you're okay."

_Yes, well so do I._

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

Roy called me at 5 o' clock telling me that she was home safely. He emphasized that she wasn't in a cheery mood. He said it was probably jet-lag. They were keeping something from me. And I was determined to know what.

Thankfully before she left, Raven gave me a key to her apartment (yeah she put me on plant day). I'm tempted to just open the door, a habit I succumbed to. But I remember she's home, she'll open the door. I knock on her apartment door. After waiting for two seconds I hear her voice that I've missed so much, "Give me a minute!"

I was sweating. I wondered how she looked. Was she skinny, did her hair grow, did she have battle scars? Well she wasn't at battle but still just the thought of scars on her beautiful skin.

I'm impatient. I take the key and open the door. Poking my head in, I see Raven kneeling on the floor trying to collect pills off the floor. I notice that she's reaching for the pills, but her hands are nowhere near them. She growls, "Could you not wait a freaking minute?!" I can't help but smile, "Gee, Rae? Is that what you say to people you haven't seen for a while."

I notice her body stiffen, "Dick." I see her body shake slightly. I walk over and kneel next to her, "Hey, beautiful." Her head turns and I notice she's not staring at me, but past me. I turn around and notice she's not really looking at anything. I grab her chin to face her towards me, "Raven, I'm right here."

Her blank expression doesn't change. I place a desperate kiss on her lips. After a couple seconds, she begins to kiss me back. Her hands wrap around my neck as mine wrap around her waist. God, I _really_ did miss this. We pull away, our foreheads still touching. "That's a better 'hello'," I say with a smirk. She gives me a small smile back.

I notice her turn back to the floor reaching for the pills. I chuckle, "Rae, do you need help?" She growls and clenches her right hand, "No. No I can do it." After five minutes of absent-minded reaching, she groans, "Aw screw it! I'll get my medication later." Medication?

She grabs on to the chair and begins to pull herself up. I reach my hands out to help her but once I touch her arm, she slaps my hand away, "I…I can do it myself. I don't need your help, but thanks." I raise my eyebrow at her. Did she lose feelings in her legs?

As she's' trying to get up I go ahead and pick up the pills for her. _Bark! Bark!_ I turn around to see a big dog running towards Raven. When did Raven get a dog?

The dog runs to Raven and licks her face, "Edgar. Edgar, stop!" The dog begins to stop licking her cheeks and pants. I see Raven not smiling. The dog was cute, why wouldn't she smile. She grabs his leash and whispers something into the dog's ear. The dog began to lead her to the kitchen, and I follow after.

"Edgar?" I ask curiously. She chuckles to herself, "I named him after Edgar Allan Poe." I shrug, "Very you."

She opens the door and reaches for a bottle of Fiji water. I lean on the counter, "No tea?" She sighs, "Can't."

"How was you're trip?" "Fine."

"Was you're flight okay?" "Comfortable."

"Did you like the food?" "Satisfying."

We stood in silence. For once the silence was unsatisfying. Anger was slowly building inside of me. I grip the counter tightly, "Raven…what's going on?" She raises an eyebrow, "Pardon?" I sigh, "Stop it. Stop acting like nothing's wrong. I can tell…something's bothering you."

She glares, "Really, Dick? Because it sounds like the exact opposite." I chuckle darkly, "Well who could blame me? I haven't heard from you in a _while_. I'm entitled to a little paranoia." She looks down at the ground.

"Raven, what did I do for you to shut me out?" She looks up and her eyes are filled with tears. I would normally feel guilty about yelling at her, but she's been avoiding me therefore blocking my guilt.

Her lip trembles, "I…I don't know how to explain it." "There shouldn't be anything to explain. Why haven't you been writing to me?"

"Because I couldn't!" "You couldn't or you _wouldn't_?"

"No! I couldn't! And I can't now!"

I stare at her face. Tears begin cascading down her cheeks, "I couldn't write to you then, I can't write to you now." I shake my head, "Stop. Just stop using riddles and get straight to the point, Rae!"

"I can't _see_!"

She's now in all tears. I want to wrap my arms around her in comfort, but confusion is filling inside of me, "What…what do you mean 'you _can't_ see'?" She sobs, "I lost my eyesight."

That would explain her attempt at picking up pills off the ground, and her new dog. I'm still trying to rid my anger with questions, "Why?"

She wipes at her tears, "When we went looking at one of the possible terrorist leads in this village- whose name I can _not_ reveal. A bomb attacked us. And instead of ducking for cover like I was told to do, I…I went to protect this local boy who was near the bomb. I got hit by the debris and the flash blinded me."

"Why didn't you use your powers?" She sarcastically laughs, "You don't think I didn't? The bomb was freaking magic. And much more powerful than I was considering I haven't been using my powers that often."

I stare at her. The woman I love…lost her eye sight saving a little boy. She paid the price of dong a good deed. How was it that I was still mad at her?

_Oh, now I remember!_

"Why the hell am I just hearing about this now?" "Because I couldn't write back. And I definitely couldn't just call you."

"But you called and told Roy?" I inferred noticing that I sounded like I was jealous of Roy (but she didn't notice). She grimaced, "Roy's no longer a vigilante; calling him won't reveal any secret identity. And don't blame Roy for this, he wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't he?" "Because I told him not to. This isn't something Roy should talk about, it's not his business."

"So why didn't you say _anything_?!" "Because I couldn't. I didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't want you to worry about it. You would've been angry."

"How the hell could you think that I wouldn't want to hear something like this? And of course I'd be angry! I told you the trip was too dangerous!"

I got closer to her, "Raven…Do you know how much these days without contact from you were killing me? I thought you were mad at me or something. But no, you didn't talk to me because you were afraid of how I would react."

"Stop!" She screams with tears, "Stop making me feel _even_ more guilty about this. The fact that I can't see is my reminder of my stupidity. I nearly got my team killed, my agent nearly lost her arm. And I nearly got a bunch of innocent villagers killed as well. You don't know what it's like waking up in the middle of the night because all you hear are the sounds of frightened children. I wake up every _single_ night because of dreams like that, and I may open my eyes, but all I see is _darkness_. So please stop! You yelling at me right now is the cherry on top of this crappy-ass cake."

I finally get a _real_ look at her. Her hair is longer. But that's not really what I should be focusing on. Her eyes are tired and filled with water. She looks as if she's been crying every night. And I would believe her if she told me that was true. "Yes I regret not writing to you or not telling you what's going on…but I didn't. I didn't because…I guess…I guess I'm still dealing with it." Now the guilt is starting to swell. I do the only thing I know I can do to make her feel better.

I wrap my arms tightly around her. I kiss the top of her head whispering soothing words. I sigh against her forehead, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so angry. I…I just don't like the thought of anything bad happening to you." She sighs against my button-down shirt, "I love you, Richard." I wish I could smile but I can't help but feel her sorrows fill me, "I love you too, baby. Just…just next time tell me."

* * *

"So is she okay?" Wally asks me after I told him that story. I shake my head, "I don't know. Last night, I kept trying to help her get to her room and stuff, but she kept pushing me away."

"She's still getting used to the whole 'not-being-able-to-see' thing. And Raven's independent. She's not used to having people help her all the time." I shake my head, "I want her to be able to trust me, to depend on me…when she needs to." "It's going to take some time. Not every girl submits that easy, you dog," he snickers, "But don't worry, she'll come around."

"Plus, she probably doesn't want you worrying about her." I glare behind my mask, "Why the hell wouldn't I worry about her?" He replies sarcastically, "There's this thing that's been going on…kinda called an 'Invasion'. And there's also these bad people known as 'The League of Shadows'. It's kinda a big deal."

I finally smirk, "Yeah, and if it weren't for Kaldur and your girlfriend, it probably would be _much_ worse." He pushes me on my shoulder, "You know, Artemis wants to meet Rae. Based on both of our _many _stories, she sounds pretty interested."

I smile, "Well, I can ask Raven once everything settles." _If everything settles_.

* * *

_**Raven**_

"Richard I'm telling you, I'm fine. I'm just making dinner."

"_Raven, I'm starting to get even more worried." _I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm just making some spaghetti and meatballs. It's simple and nothing's going to be set on fire."

"_Raven, if you want I can just come home. Superboy gets the gist and can run the mission without me_._"_ I snicker, "Richard I'm fine. Now let the blind woman make dinner before she drops the phone into the marinara sauce."

He chuckles back, _"Okay, if you're sure. I love you, baby."_ "I love you too, Richard." I place the phone back on the counter. Dick being all worried was cute and annoying.

I raise my hands and grab the handle of a knife. I put my hand down and grab the meatballs. I use my knife and make a giant cut.

Okay…that doesn't feel like a meatball. And why the hell…do I feel blood? I reach for the phone once more. Okay…the room is spinning…and I can't remember where I put the phone. I think this is it.

As I begin…walking forward, I fall on my other arm. Great, now…both my arms are hurt. I take the arm I fell on and…begin (trying) to dial. My arm begins…hurting more and I'm starting to feel…light headed.

"_Hello. This is Roy Harper."_ "R-Roy…"

"_Raven, what's wrong?"_ "Roy…I…I can't…"

"_Raven, are you okay?!"_ "R-Roy…I…I need…help…" The phone falls out of my grasp as I lay my head on the floor. _I just need some rest; just close your eyes, Raven._

"_Raven! Raven! Answer me!"_

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"So based on what we learned," M'gann explains to the Team and the Justice League, "The Shadows is going to use this device as-"

"_Recognize: Red Arrow B06"_

Roy Harper comes running in the middle of our briefing. He's out of breath and it takes him a while to catch it.

"Roy," Green Arrow pats his back comfortingly, "Roy take it easy. What's going on?" "I…I need…to talk…to Nightwing."

I move from my place behind Batman, "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's…it's her." I raise my eyebrow in confusion. He groans, "Raven, dammit! Geez how many girls do you have in your life?"

I immediately stiffen, "What's wrong with Raven?!" He holds up his finger signaling that he needs to take a breath.

When the love of my life is in danger, I tend to lose my patience. I shake him by his shoulders, "Roy, what happened?!" "Nightwing, calm down!" Batman says. I turn to him to see he's in a protective stance, "I need him to answer the question. Is she okay?"

Roy takes a deep breath after pushing my hands off of his shoulder, "She's…getting there." I grimace, "Dammit Roy, what are you talking about?!"

"She's in the hospital." My palms sweat and the world around me freezes. I think my heart stopped for a moment. Oh no. What the hell could've happened? "W-why? Why is she's in the hospital?" M'gann moves and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I brush her off. Roy puts his hands up, "She called me when she was at home and I drove to her apartment. She was just lying there on the floor, her wrist bleeding."

My mind instantly goes to the negatives. Did she try to take her own life? Her life wasn't _that_ bad! When I asked, Roy shakes his head, "It's nothing like that. There was a cutting board and food on the counter, so I'm assuming she was cooking something."

"Spaghetti and meatballs," I mummer quietly to myself. I take a deep breath trying to be calm but running around inside, "Is she okay?" He sighs, "I got her to the hospital, and I left to tell you." He turns to leave, "I'll call you if there's any more information on her." I run after him, "You don't need to because I'm going with you."

"What about the mission?" asks Zatanna. I turn around to see my team staring, expecting me to stay. The Justice League have blank expressions: no sympathy and no pity. Batman stares at me knowingly.

"It's not important to me now."

* * *

**I hope you like this sequel. There's more to come. **

**Please Read and Review :)**


	2. Running Up That Hill

**AN: Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! I've noticed that I have a consistency with switching around punctuation…so yes there will be grammar problems (my problem with spelling is using words with multiple meanings/spellings at the wrong time so Word doesn't get all of it) and if I'm inaccurate, believe me I'm already working on it.**

**Also, I didn't give any specific names for the tribes for a reason; I do my best with my writing and do my best not to offend anyone. Plus, for most people, it's more fun to imagine.**

**Song: Running Up That Hill by Placebo**

* * *

_You and me won't be unhappy  
And if I only could  
Make a deal with God  
And get him to swap our places_

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

The moment I left Raven's apartment- I don't really know if Raven would let me call it _our_ apartment- and changed into my jeans, Roy told me that the doctor called saying she was all right now but she hadn't waken up yet. When we got to the hospital, I saw that Roy was right. There weren't any real gashes on her arm so I didn't have to worry about her being suicidal. There was only one gash that's halfway on the back of her arm and halfway on the front. When I get home, I'm selling all her knives.

Thankfully there weren't any other serious damages, just blood loss (according to the doctor). When I asked about Raven's ability to see, and the possibility of surgery, but all he responded with was that he didn't know how long it was going to last.

I immediately sat next to Raven's bed side and held her hand as Roy went to go get some coffee. I grasp her cold fingers in mine and kiss them. My lips linger against her nails. I close my eyes and lean my face against her hand.

I look up hoping she might've wakened up, but instead, she is still fast asleep. I allow my fingers to caress her pale cheek. I take the necklace she gave me from my pocket. I lean over and carefully wrap it around her neck. I sigh, "It looked better on you than in my room." I move the "R" so it's placed beautifully on her chest. I chuckle lightly, "See? It's just as good as new."

I kiss her forehead, "I love you, baby." I feel her head move towards me causing me to instantly pull away. She opens her eyes. I can still see her beautiful, violet eyes, but it kills me to know that she can't see me. I nuzzle her neck leaning my forehead on top of hers, "Hi." She closes her eyes, "What happened?" I softly rub my thumb against her chin, "You tired?" She shakes her head, "There's no point in me opening my eyes." I chuckle lightly, "But I want to see your eyes." She pinches the bridge of her nose, "You've seen them before." I sigh and rub my hand over her bandaged wrist, "I told you I should've come home."

Her hand runs over her bandage. She turns to her side, her back facing me, "If I can't even cook a simple meal, what good am I?" I sigh patiently and move her so her face is towards me, "You'll get used to it, honey."

Her face is turned to me, and I kiss her nose. I see a tiny tear fall out of her eye, "I wish I could see you right now." I run my hands through her hair, "I'm just wearing a t-shirt and jeans." She shakes her head, "My last image of you is that day you dropped me off at the airport." I stare at her tired face, "Did you prefer that I was wearing the uniform?" She continues to talk as if I hadn't said anything, "I do know what…you're eyes…look like. I just…" I hold her hand, "What is it, honey?" She takes her hand away and begins crying in her hands, "I'm worried if I'll forget what your eyes look like. That…is my favorite part of you." I'm half tempted to make a joke.

Knowing she needs me, I get off my chair and wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders. I kiss her scalp and allow her to cry in peace. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to help her. She didn't deserve any of this. I sigh against her head, "I know you lost your eyesight. But you did it for a good cause. That little boy gets to live because you were brave." I calmly rub my hands up and down her arms, "Baby, just that act of sacrifice makes you _so_ much more beautiful to me."

I place her head underneath my chin. She clutches my t-shirt, "I…I can't even do the simplest things." I murmur against the top of her head, "Raven, you need to realize that now…you're not going to be able to do_ everything_ you used to. You just need to take baby steps." I kiss her forehead reassuringly.

"Raven," I say trying to soothe her, "As you're boyfriend, I'm here to protect you and to help you. I love you, babe, and I want you to know that you can depend on me. I want to help you as much as I can." She exhales against my chest, "You know I love you, Richard. I'm just…not used to depending on someone." I chuckle and chastely kiss her lips, "Well get used to it."

I softly sway her back and forth. She wipes away all her tears, "Thank you, Richard." I smile, and I truly wish she could see that. She gives me a small smile, "I love you." I smile rubbing my nose against hers, "I wish you could see how big my smile is." She opens her mouth to say something so I decide now is the best time to kiss her. Just tasting her made my heart jump. She's about to pull away, but to prevent that, I place my hand on the back of her head. Our tongues danced together in a beyond satisfying tango. My hand intertwines with her silky locks.

I pull away and softly kiss her nose, "I'm getting rid of all your knives."

* * *

"Damn you, Bobby Flay! It's not as easy as you keep saying!"

I hear her chuckle from the bathroom, "Sweetie, you need to calm down. It's not Bobby Flay's fault you can't cook." I grimace and boiling the lettuce, "Well he could make it easier for the people who _don't_ have a cooking show." She walks out of the bathroom with Edgar leading her out, "I find it sad that Batman's ward can't even cook a tuna casserole."

I feed Edgar some of the tuna, "Well keep in mind that I haven't cooked…ever." She laughs and I growl, "That's not funny." She smiles and pets the top of Edgar's head, "Sorry, but I can't help but laugh at the rich boy who can't even make a salad, let alone the casserole." I hold her waist and kiss her cheek, "I thought cooking impressed girls." She tilts her head, "It does when the guy knows how to cook."

She walks over to the couch and begins playing with Edgar. I was grateful her boss put her on desk duty. She wouldn't be outside on the field, but she told me she didn't mind working at the office as much considering she had less paperwork and shorter work hours. I liked it too considering she looked much more like herself and I could see her more.

I sigh and walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her shoulder and draw circles on her stomach. Placing my chin on her head, I mummer, "You know, I think it's sexy when girls cook." She turns her head at me knowingly, "Are you so stubborn that you can't just ask for my help?" I kiss her sweetly, "Will you help me, my wonderful girlfriend?" She smiles and kisses my cheek, "God you are so sappy." She pulls on Edgar's leash and he leads her to the kitchen.

She takes a knife, and I quickly hold her hand, "Babe, I can do it, I just need you to tell me what to do." She rolls her eyes, "Afraid I'm going to stab myself accidentally on purpose?" I smirk and kiss her forehead, "You would kill me if I said yes."

_Ring! Ring!_

I grab the house phone, "Rachel Roth residence."

"Dick, I need you." I smirk, "Wally wasn't aware that you were so direct. But honestly I have a girlfriend, you have a-"

"Yeah, ha ha so funny, I forgot how to laugh. But really, Dick, where the hell is your cell phone?" I shrug, "Don't have one."

He sighs, "Everyone's been calling me trying to get in contact with you. _They_ need you." I sigh and look over at Raven, who's feeding Edgar some chips from the pantry. I sigh, "I…I can't leave Raven alone." "Dick, it's important!" I sigh, "I…I know that. But…" He sighs, "Just letting you know before the Bats calls. Tell Raven I say 'hi'."

I turn off the phone. "Who was that?" Raven gets up from her kneeling position and looks towards me. I sigh, "Just Wally. He says 'hi'." She asks, "That it?"

I exhale and wrap my arms around her petite waist, "The team needs me." She smiles softly, "What's the problem?" I hold her face in my hands, "I can't just leave you here alone." She chuckles, "Richard I'm going to be fine." I grimace, "You said that last time."

She runs her hands through my hair, "Look, I'm just going to be eating the salad and I'm going to go to bed early. Worst case scenario, I get electrocuted turning on the radio." I freeze and squeeze her hips tighter. She kisses my forehead, "I'm kidding! Honey, they need you, stop worrying about me."

I sigh, "The minute something happens…" She kisses my cheek, "I'll call you."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"_Rachel! Thank you so much for saving my son. I wish…I wish I could give you your sight back." I finger the cloth around my head. I have to be strong, especially for Emmett. _

_I smile, "Is Emmett okay?" Emmett's father huskily laughs, "Just some scratches. But he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. My family is very thankful." I play with my fingers, "As long as he's okay."_

"_Dad? Why is Ms. Rachel wearing a blindfold?" I finger the blindfold once again. Suddenly, I feel the small child's arms go around my neck, "Thank you Ms. Rachel. Thank you very much!" I laugh, "No problem, Em." He nuzzles my neck…slightly reminding me of Richard. _

"_If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Ms. Rachel for a moment." I know that voice without even needing my eyes. Director Todd wanted to speak with me. _

"_Bye, Ms. Rachel," Emmett softly whispers in my ear._

_I feel the director sit next to me on my cot, "What you did was stupid, reckless, and…really brave." I turn my head to him, "The other kids are okay, right?" He replies with good news: none of the other kids were seriously hurt. I exhale in relief._

"_Rachel if this is your way of trying to get a raise-"_

"_Forgive me for speaking out, director, but I don't save lives for money." He chuckles, "Yes, I'm sorry. But you do deserve it." I shake my head, "My other teammates would've done the same. I was just closest."_

_I hear him sigh, "We can't save everyone." I play with my fingers again, "We can try."_

_He puts his hand softly on my shoulder, "When we get back, I am going to have to take away your field agent status. But I will give you a larger salary and a highly appreciated desk job." I shake my head, "The salary isn't something you need to worry about. Director, at least let me finish the trip."_

_He sighs, "My boss thinks it would be best if I send you back." I put my head down and he shakes my shoulder, "But then you would've lost your eyesight for nothing."_

* * *

_Woof!_ I turn to the sound of Edgar. I sit up on my bed and feel him jumping onto my bed, licking my face. I run my hands through his fury coat, "What's up, Edgar?" He barks once more, and I feel a book fall into my lap. I kiss the top of Edgar's head and begin to hold the book. It's one of my old spell books.

My fingers graze the cover. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I whisper and feel the book open. I focus my mind on the soft, warn out pages. The book has changed: now when I ran my hands over the pages, I felt brail lettering. I run my index finger over the brail. I'm about to flip to a page when the phone rings.

Edgar leads me to the ringing. I pick up the phone, "Rachel Roth residence. How may I help you?"

I hear a deep cackle on the other end. "I'm sorry, who is this?" And why do you sound oddly familiar?

"I'm the one in charge. I'm the one that took away everything from you." I stiffen. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on_ Rachel_- isn't that what you go by now?- who do you think planned that attack, taking your eyesight. Initially I planned on killing you, but taking away your eyesight would suffice…for the moment."

_Call Dick. Call Roy. Call someone!_

I grab my spell book. I remembered a _specific _spell perfect for the situation.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

Superboy was almost done with the debriefing when I had head-aching pain. I screamed causing everyone to rush to my side in worry. I fell knocking over a glass of water. When I opened my eyes, I saw, through my mask, a message. The water began spelling: NEED YOU. PHONE. CPU.

CPU? Computer!

I go over to the big screen and call Raven's number. Plugging everything necessary, I see on the screen a worried Raven. A man's voice is projected onto the speakers.

"_- Initially I planned on killing you, but taking away your eyesight would suffice…for now."_

I stare at Raven's face, which conveys no emotion. I don't care that the League and my team can see my girlfriend looking slightly panicked, "What do you want from me?"

The voice cackles. _"I want you to suffer like I've been_." She growls, "I can't see anything! What more do you want?"

"_Your dead corpse mounted on a stake- forgive how biblical I'm sounding." _Raven shudders, "Are you aware of the threats you're making towards a federal agent?" The voice laughs, _"You think I care? My sweet, Raven, how can you forget me? We used to have so much fun together."_ Please for the love of god, do NOT be Slade.

"_I think the most fun I had was after you gave up the pretty cloak."_ Oh…so it was someone after her Titan days. That doesn't make it any better.

"_Don't you remember when you visited my town? Trying to take everything from me?"_

Raven's expression hardens, "Doctor Sparks?" Who the hell was that? The voice cackles (which is giving me a really big headache), _"Close. Very close. Just like we used to be."_

Raven drops to the floor causing my heart to drop in worry. "Marcus." _"Bingo! I guess you're days as a teenage superhero didn't go to waste."_

"I never told you that. How did you find out?" _"I got resources too, honey. But I'm only doing this because I love you."_

"You have a messed up way of showing your love." Couldn't agree more.

"_So do you, you bitch!." _Raven sighs, "I never said I loved you."

"_And I'm glad you didn't. I could never fall for the daughter of Trigon." _I notice Raven's eyes go wide. I look at the League and my team noticing how confused they were. I shake my head and refocus on the screen, _"You were no better than the trash that runs the- I mean my- town."_ Raven closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Marcus, just tell me what you want."

"_Everything supernatural here in Rekojville, is an abomination. You all deserve to return to hell, where you belong. Going after the devil's daughter leaves an impression on people."_

"What are you planning to do, Marcus?"

He laughs_, "I thought it would send the message taking away your eyes. I was tempted to go after your ears; you'd be living in complete and total darkness. But I decided to save that for later. First, I'm going to do something every cliché villain does: I'm going to go after the people you love. The only difference is...I'm not a villain."_

"_I think I'll first go after your teammates. Maybe Cyborg, maybe Starfire, maybe Beastboy." _I stare at Beastboy who's standing timidly next to M'gann.

"_And of course then I'd go after Speedy and his…family."_ Raven stands up and breaks her windows in the process, "Don't touch them!"

He cackles, _"The demoness has feelings? This just means it'll hurt more! After I hit your best friend, I'll go after a certain…birdie. But he doesn't go by 'Robin' anymore, correct?"_

My eyes immediately go to Raven. Her eyes are filled with tears; Edgar trying to soothe his master wasn't helping either.

"You can just kill me. My friends, my family, didn't hurt you. They didn't lie to you. Take it out on me."

"_Be patient, Raven. I plan on using your body as a symbol for all supernatural to get the hell out. You were always one for peace. With the demons far away, there will finally be peace. But don't worry Raven. These are just…goals. I won't go through with them, if you agree to come back here. Put on your pretty uniform and come back to Rekojville. Then I'll explain my plans further."_

Raven holds back her sobs, "And if I don't?" There is one final cackle, _"You know just as well that I do that you're little boyfriend, you're friends, and the Justice League won't protect you. They'll die trying, then I'd be forced to send one of my guys to come get your ass. Just think about it Raven. By turning yourself in, you're saving lives."_

The rat bastard hangs up. Raven throws her phone and I see her crying. It kills me that I'm not there to comfort her.

"Nightwing," I turn to the husky voice. Superman orders, "Bring the girl to Mount Justice."

* * *

Raven is silent for most of the car ride. Her cheeks were stained with tears. I look at Edgar through the rear-view mirror, who is beginning to sleep.

"He's not an ex-boyfriend." I turn to Raven. I sigh, "Then who is he?" She sighs, "He's an old roommate. When I left Jump City, I went to Rekojville, it's just 1000 miles away from Gotham. Anyways, I was learning that it was the central hub for supernatural- actually for demons. The few humans that lived there were upset with the number of demons in the area. Marcus was one of them because his mom had her soul taken from one. I had nowhere to stay, and he gave me a home. We became friends, but he evidently fell in love with me. I didn't feel that way about him. When he found out I was a demon, he burned his house, my stuff, and anything that I ever touched including his car- trying to rid of the demon essence. The following night, as I was about to leave, he tried to kill me."

"Raven why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know he was going to come after me. I didn't know it was him behind the attack on the school. I didn't even know he knew about my Titan life. I didn't tell him any of that."

"Did you bring anything that reminded him of the Titans?"

She freezes. "I had a journal. It had everything about me being a Titan. I'm an idiot!" I sigh, "How did he know about your current life?" She puts her face in her hands, "It's a magical journal. When I meditated, I would telepathically write about my feelings towards something, and a writing spell would have the thoughts appear on my journal."

I sigh, "What do you want to do, Rae?" She shakes her hands, "I…I think I have no choice. I have to go to Rekojville."

I growl and turn the car roughly. We stop at the side of the road. I turn off the engine, "No, Raven. I'm going to protect you."

She hugs herself, "It's the only way Richard. The guy has lived with demons, getting past the Justice League is trivial compared to his experience."

"Then I'll die trying." "No Richard! That's why I think I should go back. I'm not going to have any of you _die_ trying!"

"Raven he's not going to go after your friends." "I wouldn't be surprised if he did, Richard. If he went after Roy and-" she stops short.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Roy and who?" She sighs, "I can't say. I made a promise to Roy." I sigh deciding to let it go this time.

"Raven, I'm not going to let this guy hurt you." "How do you think I'm going to feel if you die trying to protect me? I could never forgive myself."

I wrap my arms around her, "You're not going to Rekojville. We just…we need to talk to the League. They'll know what to do."

Her head falls and her body slackens in my hold. I brush her hair out of her face, "Raven, I…the thought of him pinning you to wood and killing you in public…it's just terrible. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you. Not if I can stop it."

* * *

_**Raven**_

Mount Justice was definitely different from Titans Tower. It was much bigger and much more 'secret lair' while Titans tower was more like a…home.

"Nightwing!" I turn to wards the husky voice. Richard takes my hand in his, "This is Rachel. My old teammate, and my _girlfriend_." I notice the pride when he says "my girlfriend".

I hear Richard say, "Rae's a fed. She lost her eyesight…trying to save the children at a tribe she was visiting."

A clammy hand grabs mine and begins shaking it rapidly, "I'm Miss Martian. But if you're Nightwing's friend, you can just call me M'gann!" I smile politely, "Nice to meet you." I don't have to see her to know she was staring at me.

"You're _that _Raven! Nightwing talks a lot about you." I smirk, "I hope good things." She giggles, "He just told us about how you're an empath, and how you saved the world by defeating your demon father."

Once she lets go of my hand, I meet Superboy, Aqualad (not Garth), Blue Beetle, Impulse (too hyper for my liking), Robin, and L'gann.

"Hey Raven." I turn my head to that familiar voice. "Hey…Beastboy."

I feel his arms go around me, and I softly hug him. He buries his head in my shoulder, "It's good to see you. I'm sorry about your eyesight." I chuckle, "Thanks, and…I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I've missed you too." He pulls away and I can feel happiness radiating off of him, "Do you think I'm funny, again? I got a ton of jokes!" We all groan.

"Hey, Rae, don't forget us!" I immediately feel Wally crushing my stomach. He pulls away and leads my hand to another, "This is my girlfriend, Artemis." She says in a rather scratchy voice, "Wally and Nightwing talk a lot about you. We should hang out sometime." I nod politely, "You sound a lot nicer than Jinxx." "Who's Jinxx?" I hear Richard and Beastboy laughing and I can feel embarrassment and guilt from Wally.

I let go of her hand. "So Raven," I turn to Kaldur, "What made you a Titan?" I shrug, "Uh… I was originally destined to do evil, so I thought working with the Titans would make up for that." Richard wraps one arm around my waist, "I thought you did it for me?" I tap his nose with my finger, "In your dreams, Boy Blunder." I kinda missed calling him that.

"So, _Raven_, what are your powers?" I hear a new voice, and I ask Richard who it was. He said it was Zatanna.

I sigh, "It's kinda hard to explain." "Can you show us?" Impulse asks excitedly.

I hear Beastboy whisper, "Oh no."

I smirk in the direction of his voice. I raise my hand, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I try to concentrate as I feel my powers flow. "Whoa! Hey, put me down!" I take it the black claw (that I'm ever so proud of) picked up Impulse. I gently set him down back on the ground. I hear a various amount of "Awesome"s and "That's so cool". I shrug modestly, "It's mostly telepathy, teleportation, and levitation. I have the monks of Azarath to thank for that."

I hear Zatanna laugh and she shakes my hand, "You'll fit in fine."

* * *

After debriefing the Justice League and the Team, there was a unanimous decision that Edgar and I would stay at Mount Justice until there was a clear plan.

Richard insisted that I stayed with him and I had no choice to agree considering he was stubborn and he was already taking my bags from me.

I sat up in bed and played with the bottom of my t-shirt. When he changes into his pjs, we both begin lying in bed together.

My hand traces circles on his stomach, "I understand why you chose this team. Most of them sound really nice." He chuckles running his hand up and down my back, "They are. I'm not close to them like I was with the Titans, but I know I can trust them."

I place a kiss against his chest, "I didn't have to stay with you tonight. I know my powers still work so it wouldn't have been a big problem." He places small kisses on the top of my head and on my face, "I wanted to protect you. Plus, we haven't really slept together in a while. You know, with you being gone and such."

I bury my head in my chest, "I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't regret going on that trip. Yes I missed you like crazy, but I…did make a difference. I did help people." I feel him smile into my hair, "I'm glad. Sure it was hell without you, but still…at least you loved what you were doing."

Feeling brave, I kiss him. I wanted it to be sweet and short like our other ones, but he puts his hand on my neck deepening it. I whimper against his lips and he groans when I accidentally (on purpose) bite his lip. This wasn't as nice and gentle as the other ones, but it was filled with even more passion.

I reluctantly pull away. He traces my face, "I missed that. Really missed it." I chuckle. He moves us so I'm now underneath his towering body. I feel his arms on either side of my head. He begins to kiss my neck. "Richard we can't do this."

He groans and pulls away from my neck. He murmurs against my forehead, "And why not?" My lip trembles a little, "Because I can't see you."

He chuckles lightly, "So? I don't see a problem." He kisses my neck gently. I feel him leaving passionate bruises on my neck. I sigh in ecstasy. "It's been 4 months without you; I think I deserve a reward for my patience." I moan in pleasure as he bites down on my collarbone.

He pushes my t-shirt up slightly and caresses the sides of my stomach, "I know you want this." I sigh and reach for his head. Once I find the side of his head, I bring his head up to my lips. I murmur sweetly against his lips, "It won't be the same as before, Richard." He chuckles, "You're right. It'll be even better."

He kisses my lips with a fiery passion. As he does so, his hands wander along my body. His right hand rests peacefully against my waist, and his left hand soothingly rubs my thighs. His knee nudges for me to open my thighs and I obey. He pulls away and I feel him rest his legs in between mine. I hear him throw something and he leads my hand to his chest. I sigh, "What about your teammates? What if they need you?"

He growls and licks the shell of my ear, "Forget about them." He moves his mouth towards my jaw and pushes my shirt further up.

"Focus on us. Focus on me." And I obeyed.

* * *

**How was that? I'm sorry about the ending, I'm not normally good with those types of scenes so (I think I said this before) let your imagination run wild!**

**I also have a tendency to flip the names of comic book characters if i'm feeling lazy and think of my own names. The town that Raven visited was basically "Joker-ville" just backwards.**

**Read and Review please :)**


	3. Iron

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Excuse the errors and I think you'll enjoy the story**

**Song Used: Iron by Within Temptation**

* * *

_You can't live without the fire  
It's the heat that makes you strong  
'Cause you're born to live and fight it all away  
You can't hide what lies inside you  
It's the only thing you've known  
You'll embrace it and never walk away_

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"Raven's different. Every time I talk to her, she doesn't really show any emotion," informs M'gann.

The Team was in the library waiting for the Justice League to return from their super "secret" meeting. Raven loved libraries, but she used this time to meditate. Actually, every one found it odd when she stood on the table, crossed her legs, and began meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath…"

I couldn't help but look at Raven in her old uniform. I had no idea she even modified it. Call me a pervert if you want, but I always thought Raven looked _really_ sexy when she wore her leotard. God, if everyone wasn't here I would…

"Nightwing, hello?" I turn to Artemis, "Huh?" Zatanna smirks at me, "We were just asking why Raven always meditates?" I look at my girlfriend then at my ex-girlfriend, "Raven meditates to control her powers. She hasn't used it in a while so I'm assuming that she's just trying to calm herself down." L'gann wraps one arm around M'gann, "What happens when she isn't calm?" I smirk at him deviously, "Go hug her and find out."

L'gann silently asks M'gann for permission. When she says yes, he slowly creeps up behind. His arms wrap around Raven, and Raven's eyes shoot open. Black magic makes all of the books come flying out towards the team. One even hit Superboy in the head (which I find hilarious).

Raven teleports out of L'gann's arms. Using her powers, she teleports a chair and hits him causing him to fall to the floor. Raven reappears and stands, ordering in a serious tone, "Never do that again."

Beastboy, Wally, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Of course I knew that was a big mistake the minute I'm pushed into Wally and Beastboy by a pile of books. "You are such a _dick_, Nightwing!" Now that she can't see, her hearing's heightened.

When I look back at Raven, finally getting off Wally, I see full seriousness in her face. She pulls her hood back over her face and resumes her meditation; now I know she's upset.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, Rae." I keep forgetting that she can't see my sorry eyes. She pushes my arms away, "If you want to kill your team, then by all means see if you can get any of your other members to touch me inappropriately."

"Rae, I think you have more self control then you give yourself credit." She shakes her head, "I can _not_ take any risks."

* * *

I lean in the doorway of my bathroom as I watch Raven attempt to pour her medicine drops into her eyes.

"You know, sometimes I don't even know if you're really blind."

Raven drops the medicine all together. She sighs, "I asked M'gann to lead me to your room. The rest was a giant obstacle."

I chuckle and kneel down giving her the medicine. She growls and snatches the medicine from my hand. She turns towards the bath (I think she was looking for the mirror). She pours the dropper over but notices she did it wrong when the dropper touches her cheek instead.

"You want help?" She grimaces, "I don't need _any _help!"

I try to prevent myself from rolling my eyes. I put my hands on her shoulder, and the actual mirror breaks. I patiently sigh and whisper in her ear, "What did I do?" She's hesitant. I kiss her cheek, encouraging her to tell me. Raven pushes my arm away, "That stunt you pulled with L'gann was dangerous. I could've blown the boy's head into pieces." I'm slowly beginning to notice that her monotone voice was back.

"I didn't know that was going to make you_ so_ angry." She puts her face in her hands, "Richard you need to understand that I'm using my powers again. My emotions are on overdrive. I can't have you playing jokes on your teammates while I'm still trying to grasp my powers once again."

I sigh in her neck and kiss her tenderly, "I'm sorry, baby. I just thought…you were doing so well." She moved her head preventing me from continuing my kisses, "I was wearing my bracelet then. I have to…it's like I'm a Titan again." I chuckle against her shoulder, "What's wrong with being a Titan?" She takes a deep breath and says, "Because I know my priorities without knowing my limits."

"If you were on my team, gaining your experience again…"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again, Dick. I already told you, this is just _temporary_."

* * *

Bruce calls me alone to discuss what happened in the Justice League meeting.

"We're going to send her to Rekojville." What. The. Hell?!

I scowl at Bruce, "I am not letting her go alone. That is dangerous as hell and she could get killed. Or she could…"

"Richard, I've done my research on that town. None of us are really strong enough to take a town _full_ of demons."

"That sounds nothing like you, Bruce. I know you, and you would _never_ leave anyone alone, anyone that needed help."

Bruce contemplates what I'm saying, "What is the girl capable of? You've been on a team with her, you know her better than the rest of us."

"She…she could handle her own had her eyesight been fine. But now, she's more vulnerable. If you're going to send her over, either I'm going or my team is."

"Richard, you know that you're risking their lives." I clap my hands in frustration, "Fine. I'll ask them first, but it doesn't matter! I'm going to help her, even if I have to do it myself!"

"No you won't!" I look over and my entire team is standing behind me.

Tim puts his hand on my shoulder, "We're not abandoning you. Sure it won't be easy, but hey, what job is?"

I smirk at him and look over at Superboy and M'gann. M'gann smiles, "They can't be _that _different from aliens, right?" Wally and Artemis walk up, "We'll help to, hell we're going to need everyone we can get. Hell, you might even need to call Vic and Kori."

"Do I get a say in this?" We all turn around and see Raven's soul-self turn into her actual human form. I walk over to Raven, "It's okay. We're all going to help you." She pushes my hands away, "No."

I open my mouth to say something, but she interrupts me, "I'm not letting you risk _their_ lives for me."

"Raven, it'll just be like…"

"This is not Trigon! Dammit, Nightwing, don't you get it? He doesn't want you, he wants me. Once I get there, I _will_ fight him. You are not going to fight my battles for me."

"Raven, it's okay to ask for help!"

"I don't need your help. Any of your help. You send them to Rekojville, they will all end up dead."

"Hey, this is our choice," we both turn towards Superboy's voice, "We want to help, and we know the risk we are taking."

She shakes her head, "No you don't." I pull at her arm and she once again pushes me away, "Raven we want to help you. Why are you so afraid?"

"Will you shut up?!" The walls began cracking. "This is not about me."

"Yes it is! You're friend Marcus is doing this as revenge for you not having feelings for him. He doesn't care about all the demons he's about to…"

"That's not it Nightwing, you don't understand! He wants me to take control of the town and he wants to kill me to make a point. I…can't go into that much more detail, all I know is he wants me to show that I can control the town."

She's continuing to speak in riddles I don't understand (in that _annoying_ monotone voice) and I'm getting irritated. Letting my anger get the best of me, I reply, "You can barely control your emotions. How could you control an entire town?"

"Nightwing!" I realize that was Beastboy's voice. That really says something if _Beastboy_ points out something you did wrong. I stare at Raven's face. I expected to see tears I her eyes or anger through her clenched fists, but no. All I see is…nothing.

I turn away from her and stare at the ground. Taking a deep breath, I'm about to turn back around and say, "Raven I'm so-"

BAM!

My head luckily doesn't hit the door too hard, but my body however is not so grateful. I just realized that Raven had punched me with her powers.

I open my eyes, and they widen at what I'm seeing now. Raven has grown 3 times her size and is hovering over everyone. The black tentacles have come out. Her 4 eyes are a blood red. It was as if I were facing Dr. Light again.

**"_What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?!"_**

Zatanna's about to perform a spell, but I stand in front of her, "Don't touch her."

As everyone begins to back away, Beastboy stays in his place. M'gann calls for him to stay away, but Beastboy doesn't budge.

"Raven, Nightwing was being an idiot, but don't hurt people because of it. Don't. You're better than that. Control."

"Beastboy, get away from me. Listen to your friends." Raven replies anger obviously flowing.

"You are my friend Raven. C'mon, you can do it. 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'." As he repeats her mantra, she begins to repeat him and shrink down.

Once she's in her human mode, Beastboy runs up to her and wraps his arms tightly around her. Raven's eyes are wide as she realizes how she lost control.

Once Beastboy lets go, Raven teleports herself out.

I walk over to Beastboy, but am shocked when he pushes me to the ground. "How could you say that to her? Nightwing, you know her better than anyone."

**"_Raven, what's wrong?"_**

**_She's silent for a moment, "I just don't like parties."_**

**_I keep pushing her, "It's more than that, I can tell. We have a bond remember? You've been inside my mind; let me inside yours."_**

**_She still won't face me, "Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know that there are places inside my mind where you should never go. Where no one should ever go."_**

**"_I'm willing to try if-" She interrupts me without care, "I can't."_**

I put my face in my hands, "I'm an idiot. I have to talk to her." Without looking back, I run to my room. "Raven!" I call, but there is no answer. Looking under the blanket and into the bathroom, I can't find her.

I'm about to go look into the library, when I fall. It's her suitcase. And on top of it…is her leotard and cloak. No.

I move the uniform and look in. She took a long-sleeved black shirt, a pair of jeans, and combat boots. Oh no.

No. No. No.

I run to the Mission Room. "Computer, give me the location of Rekojville."

Based on the map I'm given, I see that Rekojville…is 25 miles from Jump City.

"Dick, what's wrong?" I turn around to look at Wally and Tim. I shake my head, "Raven left and went to Rekojville. And she went alone."

I punch the wall in frustration. God this can't be happening.

My blind girlfriend- if I can still call her that- went alone to a town where there is a man just waiting to kill her.

And it was my fault.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I smell pinecones. Therefore, I'm in the right place, for sure.

I could see in my mind the brown, cherry wood sign saying "Welcome to Rekojville". The mayor wasn't one for slogans, so it was kept without a slogan.

I try and use my nose and my ears to direct where I'm going. I should've taken Edgar with me, but I didn't want him to get hurt.

I hate that I left Dick like that. He's probably worried sick. But the way I lost control and what he said to me made me realize that he's not safe with me around.

"_You can barely control your emotions. How could you control an entire town?"_

Richard was right. Of course, he was right. It made me realize that giving in would make things a lot easier.

"You!" I turn to the voice. The guy stomps when he runs, "What's yo' name, sweetheart?" I take a deep breath, "Marcus is looking for me." The guy laughs deep in his throat, "He'll be lookin' for yo' name." "My name is Raven."

The guy holds his breath for a moment, "The Raven." I only can nod. I feel pride and joy exuding from him, "Well then, may I give you the proper 'Rekojville' welcome?" Before I can answer, the man puts his arms tightly around my neck (covering my mouth) and puts a napkin over my nose.

* * *

I wake up to a voice I haven't heard in forever, "You up, sleeping beauty?"

I can imagine Marcus with his short blonde hair and the dimple right next to his green eyes. He's probably wearing a novelty t-shirt with blue jeans and his favorite hoodie.

"Marcus, how long has it been?" He backhands me across my face, "Don't talk to me demon."

"Technically I'm the devil's daughter. Not a full demon."

"You might as well be. I can't believe I fell for someone like _you_."

"I can't help who you fall for. I could've manipulated your emotional state, but I chose not to. You were my friend." He backhands me on the other cheek, "We were _never_ friends! I hate you!"

"Everybody hates you! I've read your journal Raven, and I agree…it sounds like everyone tries to take care of you out of _pity_. Do you think your precious 'Richard' really loves you?" He takes pleasure in my silences. "Believe me, when everyone sees your body planted on that stake today, they will be more than happy that the _witch_ is finally dead."

He walks towards someone. I can hear him whisper, "Make her look…weaker than she already is. Show them that we know how to make demons suffer."

"Raven, your end is coming. I'm going to let my friend here, _play_ with you first!"

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"I've never knew that this place was only a few miles from Jump City," said Roy, who is now in his Red Arrow costume.

It felt like old times honestly: it was just me, Wally, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Roy.

Only I wasn't as frivolous as I used to be, I was terrified for my life. And not just because of the town. There were puddles of blood everywhere, and you could even see some people just lying on the streets taking the souls of their neighbors.

"You kids better get out of here!" we turned to an old man. He points his cane at us, "They gonna burn everything!" Roy calmly walks up to him, "Who is?" "That Marcus boy! He said he was gonna rid of those goddamn demons in this town. Starting with some girl."

_Raven_.

"Where is he doing this?" asks M'gann calmly. The old man sighs, "I'm leavin' town tonight. Get out while I still can. I ain't goin' anywhere near the town square."

We all began to run to the town square. Everyone is piled in crowds. But the crowds are divided by velvet rope, apparently demons on one side and humans on the other.

"-And tonight, our problems shall be gone! There shall be no more fear and no more suffering!" says a blonde man on the platform.

"That's Marcus," Roy informs. When I ask him how he knows, he simply replied, "I have a gut feeling."

Marcus walks over to the white curtain on the stage. He points at everyone in the demon section, "You shall not take over us no more! We shall end your reign, take back what is ours!" What was with the biblical talk?

"Why should we listen to you?" cried a demon.

Marcus smiles, "Because I have gotten rid of your symbol of freedom. By ridding of _it_, you shall be sent back to hell."

"What could you possibly have against us?!"

Marcus cackles, "How about someone related to your creator? How about…the devil's daughter?!" He pulls open the curtains.

_Raven_.

She was covered in burnt marks and scratches and on her arm in fresh scars was the mark of Scath. The weird thing is, she's not struggling to get out of the rope that bind her to a wooden stake. It was almost as if she was…giving up.

_Raven, no! Don't give up! Please, stay strong! Have hope!_

As if she heard me, her head shoots up. I say her name once again, and her head turns to my direction. She holds her head down, and I hear her whisper (through our almost forgotten bond) "No" repeatedly in her mind.

Marcus takes a burning piece of wood, "Demons, you lose your connection to the mighty Trigon! May his daughter die in the eyes of her…_people_."

* * *

**Sorry this one was short. It was long overdue and I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Please Read and Review, thanks!**


	4. Take Me Away

**AN: I actually might make this one longer than my other stories, no official plans but here is chapter 4.**

**Ignore the fact that you will see errors, but most of it is my lack of common sense or the ability to spot out any errors. **

**Song: Take Me Away by Globus**

* * *

_Take me away upon a plateau,  
Far far away from fears and shadow,  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow,  
Light the way to bright tomorrows.  
Answer our call in desperate hours,  
Shelter our fall from earthly powers,  
Temper our souls with flame and furnace,  
Bear us toward a noble purpose._

* * *

_**Raven**_

I can't look up anymore. The many voices and many emotions are consuming me. I hate the sound of Marcus's voice. I hear Richard calling me, but I can't look up anymore.

Marcus was right. I was a burden. Nobody cared about me. It was always pity. They were better off. So I don't try and break the bonds on my hands and ankles. I don't try and escape.

"Any last words, demon?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Marcus uses his index finger to bring my head up, and I'm grateful I can't see his face.

"What is troubling you?" He almost sounds sweet and tender, but I know he wants to find out, exploit it, and use it against me.

I try to put my head down, but he grabs my chin squeezing my cheeks, "Sweet Raven, I want your ride back to hell to be comfortable."

I decide to use my infamous, monotone voice, "If I had loved you, would it have made a difference?"

Marcus sighs against my face, "Maybe. I most likely wouldn't make your death so public. But, for one moment of weakness…"

I feel his chapped lips against mine. Ew.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

Okay, I don't care about Bruce's "no guns, no killing" policy. If I get my hands on a shotgun, I'm shooting the bastard who's kissing _my_ Raven.

I'm about to give out a command when I see Roy already running towards Marcus and Raven. "Roy, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving my best friend, what does it look like?"

"We need a plan of action." Roy chuckles darkly, "You're not my leader, _Nightwing_. While you guys come up with a plan, I'm going to go save her before the bastard burns her."

Roy disappears in the crowd. Great. My girlfriend was going to be biblically burnt at the stake and her best friend has gone rogue assassin.

Artemis puts her hand on my shoulder, "What's the plan?" I open my mouth to say something, but I'm interrupted by the blonde on stage, "Time to end their reign!" He puts a microphone near her mouth, "Any last words, Daughter of Trigon?"

She growls into the microphone, not putting her head up, "Go blow a goat." The demons (and some humans) are laughing. Marcus is angered and he slaps Raven across the face. Okay, that's it: I'm going to tie him up to a stake and hit him repeatedly with my bo staff.

"Nightwing, wait! We don't have a plan," exclaims M'gann. "I think it's simple: save Raven and keep Marcus far away from me."

We begin to separate, but Wally runs up to me and asks, "Why do you want to stay away from Marcus?" "Because if I see him, I don't know if I'll stop myself from killing him."

Wally and I are about to find a way to get on to the stage when we hear a scream. We turn and see that one of Marcus's bodyguards had the side of his arm scratched, gushing blood. On the floor was one of Red Arrow's arrow.

Roy jumps on the stage, but Marcus is prepared. Handing the pillar on fire to a bodyguard, Marcus gets a burning cigarrette, "You can't save her." Well at least this guy doesn't waste his time with introductions.

"I should kill you, _Marcus_. But killing you isn't my priority." Marcus takes a drag and cradles Raven's face, "Why would you want to save her?" Roy takes a step further, but Marcus takes the burning cigarette and shoves it into Raven's neck. Raven's screams of pain break my heart over and over again. Marcus mutters, "You come closer, and I'll do so much worse."

"Roy, get out of here while you can," whispers a tired Raven. Marcus moves the cigarette to the other side of her neck, and she hisses in pain.

_I hate hearing how weak she sounds_.

"I'm not letting him kill you to make a _point_, Raven." Roy turns back to Marcus, "Killing her won't make you any better than demons. Let her go."

Marcus moves the cigarette against her collarbone, "No. She hurt me. She deserves the suffering." The cigarette is than smothered in her right breast. When it touches her left breast, I'm tempted to just hit him with Wally's boot.

"She doesn't love you, therefore she deserves to die?" I ask, reaching the stage and Wally joining me right after. I notice that M'gann is waiting in the air and Artemis and Superboy are behind Marcus. He grimaces, "Demons don't love. Why you all care about her is amazing." He brings Raven's face to him, "Remember, what I told you, Raven? They don't care. They just want to be the hero: saving the sad girl who is nothing _without_ help."

"Raven, don't listen to him. He's lying!"

"Raven you know I'm not. Do they really care about you? Will they mourn as you die at the stake? They won't care."

I don't' know if Raven's head can sink any lower.

I yell, "Superboy, now!" Superboy wraps his arm around Marcus trying to strangle him, leading for Marcus to let go of Raven. Roy and Wally run to go free her, but Marcus takes a gun and shoots the man holding the burning piece of wood. Shooting him caused the burning stake to drop, and it began to burn.

I see the Demons are all flying out trying to get away but some humans are trying to stop them from leaving. I check on my team. Artemis is fighting off the guys trying to attack M'gann and Superboy, who are struggling to restrain Marcus. At the same time, Roy and Wally are fighting the other two goons that came up in front of them. "Don't just stand there!" screams Artemis, "Go save her!"

* * *

_**Raven**_

I see nothing. I hear the cries of demons and humans alike. I feel the fear shooting off them. "Raven, help me," says a familiar, husky voice. His touch burns me every time his black gloves brushes my tied hands.

I hang my head, "I do not need to escape." I feel the sadness and despair emerging off of him. What is new is the panic; I've never felt panic from my Richard, "No, Raven c'mon. I'm going to save you. I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I chuckle softly, "You were right. I have no control, I am a burden and a threat." Honestly, I was wrong about Marcus wanting me to control the demons.

"No you're not!" He argues, trying to multi-task, "Raven please, baby, I need you. I need you to try to get out." Why does he keep lying like that? He does not need me. I say with determination, "I can not. This is for the best."

"Is it for the best that I lose you again? I can't let you die, not if I can help."

"Then I will teleport Roy, you, and your team. You must be as far away from me as possible."

"No, Raven. Please." Another unfamiliar feeling is received. He's feeling lost. I hear his gasp of pain when he feels the fire. The dress Marcus's goons forced me in is becoming charred at the bottoms, and he keeps stepping on it to stop the fire from spreading. He cries, "Raven we don't have a lot of time."

"Then leave me." "No!" He refuses, "I'm not going to lose you again."

"I am not needed." Horror is now the only thing I can feel from Richard.

"Yes, you are! Roy needs you. Beastboy needs you. Edgar needs you. _I_ need you. Please, Raven, please try. I won't let you take your life over lies. Everything Marcus told you is not true! Raven, I love you; you can't just give up and die. Have hope!"

"Hope is meaningless now. I can't let you give up your life for me. Not when I mean nothing." I hear him holding back small sobs. I've only heard him cry in desperate times.

"You don't mean 'nothing' to me! And I would- I will- give up anything for you. If you want me to stop being 'Nightwing', I'll do it. If you want me to take this mask off right here and right now, I'll do it. Please just do this for me, and move." He finally loosens all of the ropes from the stake. I make no effort to move.

He quickly runs over towards the front of my body, pulling at my arms. When I make no effort to move, I hear him sob softly. I can't let him lose his life for me. "Go, Nightwing. Leave me." I know I will die soon, and more than anything do I wish to see his face or just his eyes before I part.

Now, all that emanates from Nightwing is love. He holds my face, "I know you can't see and you feel useless but you're not. You're the exact opposite. I need your help. Please help me and run. We can run together."

"Go. Leave me. It is time you let go." He moves his head up and places his sweaty forehead on mine, I feel fire rising on our clothes, but we ignore it. "I don't care how stupid this sounds, but I'm _never _letting you go. You're mine, and I'm yours. I'm not going without you. If you die, I'm going to die to. Is that what you want? Do you want me to die?"

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

Raven holds her head up, and I realize I finally got to her. She takes my hand and holds me closer. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Using her black magic, she captures my teammates and Marcus (and Marcus's bodyguards). Using her levitation we all began hovering over the stage letting it burn.

"No! No you're supposed to be dead!" screams an angered Marcus.

She finally puts us all down on the park. I fall on my side and look up at the standing Raven. She has cuts on her arms and has cigarette burns on her neck and collarbone. Her face is red and bruised from Marcus's beatings. The white dress she's wearing is charred at the bottom but has patches of blood all over. God, the things he probably did before this whole assembly.

Raven puts out her hands, and Marcus comes towards her because of her magic. She grabs him by her hands, holding his face. She growls, "You have hurt my friends. I really should kill you." Marcus growls, "Do it. I don't care, you bitch!"

Raven leans towards him, "You were my friend. I did love you, sure it was not in the way you preferred, but I still cared for you. You were like my family, and you hated me. You had your men beat me and bruise me. I have no reason as to why I shouldn't kill you."

She traces her thumb around his eyes, "There's an old spell. I could transfer your eyesight so I can see again. And you would be enfolded in darkness, just as I am now. Why shouldn't I do that?"

I watch her patiently waiting to see what she does. Instead, she places a small kiss on his forehead, "I won't kill you, and I won't take your eyesight because I am _better_ than you."

Using her magic once again, she takes Marcus and his bodyguards holding them above everyone. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She pushes all of them forcing them into metal cages on the stage of ashes.

Roy is the first to envelop Raven in a hug, "Thank god you're okay." Raven reciprocates, "You could've died, and Lian would be without a father." He chuckles, "But you could've died and Lian would be without her godmother." Who's Lian?

"Daughter of Trigon!" We turn around. All the demons that were here tonight bow down and are kneeling on one knee in front of her.

One man walks up to her and kisses her hand, "We are grateful that the Daughter of Trigon has survived." Raven nods. The man notices that her eyes aren't looking directly at him and he sighs, "We are sorrowed over your loss. Please let us give you one gift."

"What is it?" He smiles tenderly at her, "You can have your eyesight back."

Wally and M'gann are cheering in the background. Superboy even looks slightly happy. I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Raven would be able to see; she would be able to have her life again.

But Raven and Roy don't seem excited. Roy puts his hand protectively on Raven's shoulder when she asks, "What is the price, for my eyesight?"

"You must be a true demon. You must kill and take another soul."

* * *

The ride back to Mount Justice was silent. No one spoke of the proposal to Raven. I would occasionally look at her to see if she was okay. But she seemed still, frozen almost.

"Raven!" Beastboy welcomes with open arms. She isn't as reluctant to hug him (as she used to be), "Good to see you too, Gar." He squeezes her, "Just glad you're okay."

I walk over to Kaldur, "I'm sorry you couldn't join us. You wouldn't have liked it anyways, lots of fire." Kaldur smiles at me with concern, "No need to apologize. But it seems to me, you should not be worrying about me being left out and more of Raven." We both look at her. She's currently hugging Zatanna and then Tim. The smile that is plastered on her face right now is fake, but only Roy and I can tell.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I let the warm water of the bath become absorbed in my skin. My prune-like fingers rub softly over my cuts and bruises. I'm careful not to touch where Marcus burnt me with the cigarette because the area is still sensitive.

I keep thinking about what that man said to me. _"You must be a true demon. You must kill and take another soul."_

I don't have it in me to do something like that. Not for selfish reasons. I missed being able to see simple things and not solely relying on my ears and nose.

Speaking of ears, I hear a knock at the door. "Can I come in, Raven?"

"Yes, Nightwing." I can't see how he looks, and that was one negative.

He grabs my soapy hand, when he sees I'm having trouble with where the shampoo is. I feel his happiness being released. "You need help, baby?" I sigh because there's no point in fighting it, "Can you do my hair?" He kisses my ear fondly, "Anything for my Raven."

He hands me the bar of soap, and I hear him pour shampoo into his palm. When he begins massaging my scalp, I couldn't help but release my unintended moan. He kisses the back of my neck (which isn't covered in soap yet), "See? You can always ask me for help, and I'll be there." God, the way he says something so corny can be hot.

I'm finished with the soap, and he's done shampooing my hair, I ask him to hand me the showerhead. He snickers and says, "Can I do it?" Feeling generous, I allow him to rinse me off. Once he's finished, I stand up and put my hand out to get the towel, but I realize that it's no longer on the hook when Richard wraps the towel around my body.

He helps me step out of the bath. Once my feet touches the carpet, I feel Richard wrap his arms around my waist. He sighs tiredly against my shoulder, "I hate seeing all these scars on your body."

He sucks on the spots where Marcus burnt my skin, "I'm so sorry." I shake my head, "It's not like you were the one holding the cigarette." He shakes his head against my skin, "I don't want you to get hurt."

I don't know how to respond to make him feel better. All I can do is put my hand over his and mutter, "I know."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

She's just sitting on the bed wearing my t-shirt. I sit next to her and put one arm around her. I lean against the headboard and she follows my lead. Her head fits perfectly underneath my chin.

"I thought about that man's offer."

I look down at her, "And?"

"I have to know something first." I rub my hand over her arm, "What can I do to help?" "Answer my question."

"If I go through with it, what would you feel?" I contemplate what she's asking me. I can't really imagine Raven killing and taking someone's soul. I take a deep breath trying to be careful with my words, "In that moment, I won't know what to feel. But I would understand why you would do something like that."

She clutches my shirt, "I'm not going to do it." Parts of me are relieved. "Why not?" She lets go of my t-shirt, "Because I wouldn't kill for selfish reasons."

She moves from my arms and gets off the bed. I move to the side to make sure she doesn't hurt herself when she gets off. She stands in front of the window and gently touches the glass. "How'd you know you went to the window?" She doesn't look at me, "I could feel the light from the moon."

She still won't look at me. "Raven, what's bothering you?" She takes a deep breath, "Parts of me wants to go through with it. I would be giving in to my demon nature. And I would get my eyesight. But I know I shouldn't." I do my best to understand, "What's making you consider it at all?"

From looking at her back, I see her wiping at her eyes, "The fact that I can no longer see you."

"All I see is this vivid memory, but nothing more and nothing less. I can't remember if what's in my head is even close to what you actually look like. I miss looking at your eyes. I miss looking at your face."

I hold in some coming tears. I walk over to her and say, "Raven, if I could give you that, I would." She nods, "I know."

There is a gap between us that I want to close, but I don't move. I want her to welcome me, and I don't want it to be forced.

"We can't be together." I'm startled, "What? Why not?" "Marcus…made me realize how much danger I put everyone in."

"Anything negative that Marcus said about you is not true!" I argue. "But I am part demon. That is fact. Marcus is not the only one that feels so strongly towards demons. There are many others, and I don't have it in me to watch you all burn for my sake," she claims firmly.

My tears well up in my eyes. "Raven, don't say things like that." _Don't let her go_.

"I'm going to leave and move back to Rekojville. I need to settle everything between the humans and the demons."

"That doesn't mean we can't be together." She shakes her head, "It makes _you_ a more vulnerable target." My heart breaks at her caring nature.

"No!" I cry, "Don't worry about me. Don't…" I don't know what else to say. I close the gap and kneel in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. I cry into her stomach, no longer retaining my tears. "Please, Raven," I beg, "Don't leave me. We've been through so much, and we've come so far. Don't let go of all that because you're afraid of my safety."

She continues to run her nails through my hair, "When you said you would give up your costume for me, did you mean that?" I don't hesitate, "Yes. I did."

"Then you lied. Saving people is a part of you. You can't just give that up." I chuckle, "Yes I can. I'll pick you over anything. You mean _so_ much more to me."

I feel her tears falling into my hair and her right hand massaging my scalp, "I can't have you depend on me like that. And I can't be selfish with you. I have to let you go." My heart clenches in sorrow.

I shake my head in disagreement, "No. Please, Raven. Don't do this." We are stuck in silence. Just the sound of our separate tears can be heard. I clutch her tighter, "I just got you back. I'm tired of losing you. Everyone and everything be damned, I'm not letting you go."

"It'll be better." I kiss her stomach, "Says who?"

"You can be with someone…"

"I know what you're going to say," there's still some disbelief in my tone, "Nobody is more perfect for me than you. Stop comparing yourselves to girls that only mean half of what you mean to me."

She doesn't respond. I hold her as tight as I can, realizing I can't hold her any tighter, "I need you. If you leave me now, you have already done the selfish thing you said you wouldn't."

"What?"

"You can not see how much I need you, then take my eyesight so you can see how broken I'll be if you leave me."

"Richard you can't-"

I get up from my kneeling position and hold her face in my hands, "I can, and it's worth it. I just want you to understand that I love you, and I'm in love with you. God I've loved you since we were Titans. And you've been with me so far in my life, losing you now is not going to stop me from fighting for you. I'm not going to let you get away that easy."

I wipe at the tears falling, "I don't deserve you. I keep pushing you away, and you keep coming back." I can't help but laugh, "I know you pushing me away means that you care. That's your way of telling me that you love me too. Besides, you were always a challenge, you know how much that I like challenges."

We share a small laugh. I stare at her seeing how broken she was. I pull her face back up towards me, "You should be tired by now. Tired of fighting for me." I know she can't see me, but hopefully she can hear me better, "I don't want you to leave me. And if fighting for you over and over, or constantly telling you that 'I love you' proves it, then believe me it's just more fun."

She wraps my arms around her waist, and does the same with her own. I sigh into her hair, "I will protect you; I will always protect you. And don't worry about me. Just…focus on us. Focus on being together."

I feel her sniffing my shirt, and I can't think about how cute she looks. She squeezes me tighter, "I still have to go to Rekojville. I'm sorry, but there still is some things I need to take care of some things."

"Does this mean we can still celebrate our anniversary later?" She smirks at me, "Which anniversary is it?" I chuckle and kiss her forehead, "I believe it is the anniversary which we first met. Not as important as the day we got together, but still pretty important to me."

"Please don't tell me you got me a gift." I laugh, "No, just me." She kisses my chin (I don't know if she was aiming for my neck or my lips), "That's better than any gift."

"I love you, Richard Grayson." I can't wipe the smile off my face. Deciding to show her, I take her hand and put it at the edge of my mouth, "Now you can see how I'm smiling."

* * *

**How was that? Sorry the whole confession sounded out of context but I was just trying to put in a big scene! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Read and Review :)**


	5. Heart

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I and to enjoy this part of the story, please ignore my need to apologize for any errors!**

**Song Used: Heart by The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

_I'm falling all over myself  
Trying to be someone else  
I wish you would dare to walk me home  
So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"All I ask of the Justice League is that they do not interfere with these plans."

I hear Superman push back his chair, "It's perfectly fine, Raven. But if you ever need any help, there shouldn't be a problem to call the League."

I nod politely and Roy takes my hand to lead me to the Living Quarters. "Thank you for helping me with that meeting." Roy chuckles, "I was once a member; they're pretty intimidating but after a while, you get over it."

"When you offered to stay with me, you meant as an escort right?" He was silent for a moment, "Did you not want me there?" I play with my bracelet once again, "No, it's not that. I just didn't think you would want to be there. I thought you just said that so the League wouldn't be worried."

He sighs and wraps one arm around my shoulder, "You're my best friend, and you're temporarily blind. Letting my best friend who is blind go to a town run by demons _alone_ would make me the worst best friend ever!"

I would chuckle if he hadn't used the word "temporarily". I look up at him (or at least I think I am, I'm only looking for his voice), "What do you mean by 'temporarily'?" I can feel Roy's stare, "You're not going through with the ritual?"

I shake my head, "I can't take someone's soul just for my own personal gain." Roy asks, "You mean a 'human' soul right?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion. He chuckles, "It's all context clues. You, being moral and all, can't take a _human_ soul. But the guy never said it had to be 'human'. He just said you had to take _a_ soul."

"This is why you're my best friend, you genius bastard."

* * *

Roy told me that he wasn't going to bring Lian with him, but he would spend every other two weeks taking care of her. I told him that he should be putting her first, but he said he owed me one.

"So Roy's going with you, should I be jealous?" I smirk towards Richard, who is helping me pack, "You know it's not like that. He just wants to protect me, like I'm his sister." I hear Richard chuckle deep in his throat, "Okay, just the thought of you alone in a big house with your best friend, who is a guy, is…well, it's very questioning."

"It's really discomforting knowing your spending our last hour together thinking about me and Roy."

He chuckles against my back, "I'm sorry, baby. I just…I want you to be okay, and I don't want anyone or anything to take you away from me."

I turn around and place my fingers on his chest. I feel his tense muscles from underneath his t-shirt, "I know, but sometimes you're just a little paranoid." He kisses my cheek.

"We have…52 minutes until I have to see you off. You wanna…?" I chuckled at his eagerness, "Baby, that's very sweet, but I…I just want to be with you."

He kisses my neck, not sexually but lovingly. "Will you just hold me?" He places a passionate kiss underneath my ear, "Yes. And I'll never let go."

* * *

I finally get off the Bio-Ship into my new home. It was a pleasant flight: just me, Roy, Richard, Artemis, Wally, M'gann, and Superboy.

Letting go of my job as a federal agent was hard, but it was necessary. There wasn't an office in Rekojville anyways. Roy said he did research and found an old convenience store we plan on fixing up.

Once we all settle, Richard squeezes my hand. I turn towards his direction and he kisses me. "I'm going to miss you, baby," he murmurs against my lips. I reluctantly pull away, "Feel free to visit any time you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"This place doesn't look half bad," inquires Artemis, "You guys plan on remodeling and picking out rooms tonight?" Roy says no, "We actually have to be down at town square." I turn in his direction, "Why?" Roy sighs, "_Mr. Jacos_ wants your final answer." Mr. Jacos was the one who offered me my eyesight.

I turn back to Richard, "Should we say our 'goodbye's now?" Richard sighs and kisses my nose, "I don't' really want to."

"I can't keep you waiting. You need to go back to your team, and Wally and Artemis need to go back for college." "Then they can go, and I can stay over night." He leans in whispering in my ear, "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, right now." I kiss his cheek, "I'm going to be okay. I have my Roy."

"Raven," I turn back to Roy, "Whether or no they come with us, we have to go. You know how bad it can be if you keep a demon waiting."

* * *

We walk down as a large group in silence. Richard keeps squeezing my hand just to lead me and make sure nothing happens (I left Edgar at home for his safety).

"Listen, you bitch! You won't scream because I ask you too! You do, it'll be more painful!" screams a husky voice. "No! Please, stay away. Help, somebody help!" a woman cries and I can feel her fear.

"Raven? What's wrong?" I let go of Richard's hand and teleport looking for that woman's voice.

I feel myself in a cold dark area. I'm assuming I'm in an abandoned alleyway.

"Hey, kid! Go the hell away!" says that husky voice again. I growl, "No. I don't need you hurting innocent woman." He chuckles at me, "You have no idea what I'm capable of!" I feel pride and overconfidence flowing from him.

He lunges at me with super speed, but I teleport through the floor. "Where are you, you bitch?!" I chuckle to myself and land feet first on his back. He's knocked unconscious.

"Thank you, Miss." I turn to the woman. I can't see her but I feel relief and happiness radiate from her. "He's fast." She scoffs, "Well most _vampires_ are. He used to be a great guy, but ever since he turned into a supernatural, and immortal, being, he's been a total jackass. He told me not to tell anyone, but him and his friends have been responsible for over half the murders in this town." The woman gave me more than enough information. I bid my goodbye, and drag the body.

"Wait, Miss! Is there anything I can do to help?" There was an imaginary light bulb above my head, "Yes…could you come to Town Square with me?"

"Rae!" I turn to Roy's voice. He pants, "Thank god, I found you! I've been looking everywhere."

"Where's everybody else?" "I told them to go to town square and that I knew where you were so they wouldn't panic. What the hell are you doing with this guy?" I smirk at him, "Remember what you told me about 'human souls'?"

I feel Roy trying to recall, "Yeah, why?" I chuckle, "Just…help me with the body."

* * *

Roy leads me to the front of the crowd, with the body over his shoulder. I can't see Richard and his friend's faces, but I do know that there is confusion coming off of them.

"Raven," says Mr. Jacos, "What is this?"

I stand in front of him (I think), "You told me that if I were to become a true demon, by taking the soul of another, my eyesight will come back to me." Mr. Jacos is hesitant, "Yes."

"Roy please drop the man in front of me." I hear a thud on the ground. "Mr. Jacos, this man is responsible for murders here in Rekojville. I'm not going to take a pure soul, not when there is an impure one before me. I even have someone to verify my statement." Mr. Jacos taps against something, "It really doesn't matter. For demons, a soul is a soul." _Well, while I'm here, that's going to change_.

I'm hesitant, but I firmly say, "Then I would like to do the ritual."

I hear the gasps from the crowds. I refuse to look towards Richard and his friends because I already know what they are feeling.

"Raven, it's not that hard. You _know_ what you need to do."

I nod my head, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I feel the limp body in my arms. Using my hands, and feel where his neck is. Once I pick the precise spot…I sink my teeth into his neck. To complete the ritual, I take the sign of Scath on my arms and place it over his neck. I feel the scar glowing against my hand.

After 3 minutes, I let go of him and wipe at the blood on my mouth. I kneel in front of Mr. Jacos, who begins reciting ancient incarnations. I close my eyes.

"Now, Daughter of Trigon. You may rise, and see the world once again!"

I don't feel anything and I'm afraid it had not work. "Raven," Roy says cautiously, "Can you open your eyes?"

I take a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I see…a pale man with gray hair. He is wearing a black suit. I turn to my other side. There is Roy with short hair and his face lacks any facial hair.

I can see…but it's not over.

"What the hell happened to me?!" we all turn to the back to see the vampire awakened once again.

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

Wait…Raven killed that man, drank from his soul and I believe she gained her eyesight again. I pinch the bridge of my nose, pushing at my sunglasses, trying to think clearly. The guy wasn't dead. He was moving just fine.

"Raven!" bellows Mr. Jacos, "What is the meaning of this?!" Yeah, same question.

Raven stands tall with a devilish smirk, "You said it had to be a soul, and a dead one. I took the soul of a vampire: an undead creature."

So…Raven killed, without really killing. Yeah I'm going to need serious therapy.

"You…cheated the ritual!" Raven shakes her head, "The soul of his is dead, and was always dead to begin with. I did not cheat it, I just didn't take a human soul."

Mr. Jacos shoots daggers at Raven…before closing his eyes and laughing. In fact all of the other demons are laughing. He puts his hand on Raven's shoulder, "You truly are the Daughter of Trigon. I am very impressed, Miss Raven."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you still got your eyesight back but you didn't kill anyone?!" asks Wally for the 10th time.

Raven sighs and sits on her newly built couch, "Wally, vampires are undead creatures. By technicality, they are already dead. I fed on his soul and got my eyesight back. I didn't have to kill him. Please tell me you understood that, because I was speaking simple English."

"Wow." We all turn to Superboy, who has an impressed expression on his face. He smirks, "What? That was actually pretty clever. No wonder the guy in the suit was impressed." Raven smirks and stirs her tea, "Well it was all Red Arrow's idea." Roy nudges Raven playfully, "Yeah well just add it to your tab." They share a small laugh.

M'gann smiles at Raven, "Are you happy to have your eyesight back?" She nods, "I didn't know how much I relied on it until I lost it. But I guess that's with everything. It's cliché but true: you never know what you have until it's gone."

* * *

As a team, we agreed that we would just stay overnight and then fly back to Mount Justice.

Raven and I are the last ones in the living room. I haven't _really_ talked to her since what happened at town square.

"Richard, does it bother you what I did?" I shake my head at her and put my hand soothingly on her thigh, "I…I don't know what to feel. I mean, you told me that you wouldn't take a soul for selfish reasons." Raven sighs, "I know, and yes I admit I was being selfish. But, I thought that, since the guy was immortal, it's time he gave back a little."

I look at her. She actually looked more like herself since she got her eyesight back. I wrap my arms tightly around her, "Are you happy?" She nods, "I really am. I feel like my old self." I smirk, "You look like the old Raven, too."

She turns to me and holds my face, "You have no idea how much I've missed this face." I can't help but let my smile grow. Her hands near towards my sunglasses, but she pulls away swiftly. I raise my eyebrow, "What is it, baby?" She shake her head, "The others could come down. I know how you are about your secret identity and all, so…" I chuckle at her and pull off my sunglasses for her, "It's been a while since you've seen them."

She traces her thumb over the sides of my eyes, "They're still so beautiful." I smile, "Nothing compared to you."

I capture her in a passionate kiss. Our tongues mingle causing the sparks to fly. I love this feeling whenever I'm with Raven. My hand travels up her blouse and draws circles around her bra strap. She smiles, "Eager much?"

I bury my nose into her neck taking in her scent, "I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to savor the moment." She sighs, "Don't think about tomorrow. Just think about us."

I suck on her collarbone and my tongue laps at the cigarette scar, "May I ravish you tonight?" She snickers sweetly, "So old-fashioned, Dick. But yes. Just not here."

I look back up at her, "And where would you like to go, my princess?"

She takes my hand leading me off the couch, "Help me set up my new bed."

* * *

My skin feels as if it's burning against her bare back. After the intense hour of passionate love making, I couldn't help but pull her body into my arms. I just want to stay like this, forever next to her. Tomorrow is the last time I'll see her and I don't know if I ever will after that.

The more time I spend with her, the more I don't want us to be apart.

How…how can I live without her?

* * *

**That was crappy and rushed, but I just had to get it done. The stories not over, I just had to get the _chapter_ done!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	6. Who We Are

**AN: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy and ignore the errors! **

**Song Used: Who We Are by Red**

* * *

_We can be who we are  
Now we are alive  
We can fight they cannot contain us  
It's who we are  
We are undying_

* * *

_**Raven**_

I momentarily leave his side to make him a cup of coffee, just the way he likes it.

Each time I wake up in Richard's arms, I'm constantly reminded that he was going to (at some point) leave my side. My stay here at Rekojville has put us into a long-distance relationship. And I haven't been with enough people to know how long-distance relationships were like.

When I come back, I can't help but feel my knees buckle. The guy is too handsome for his own good. He's lying in my bed, arms clutching the pillow where my head formerly rest. The blanket covers most of his lower body leaving his torso exposed. He's so irresistible and he's all mine.

I can't help but find it adorable that (in his sleep) he's reaching through empty air and frowning when he can't find what he's looking for. I wonder what he's looking for, and secretly hope it's me.

Getting tired of leaning on the doorway with two hot cups, I move and sit on my side of the bed. I decide just watching him was getting boring, so I massage his temple. He groans in pleasure and I can't help but embrace the tingly feeling inside.

As he's sleeping, I look around my room. It's going to take me a while to redecorate. Maybe I should put that bookshelf on-

"Babe?" I turn back to my not-so-secret lover. I kiss the top of his head, "Go back to sleep." He leans forward and kisses my thigh, "I can't. You brought coffee." He reaches around with his eyes closed, "Where's my shirt?"

I chuckle, "It's not on the floor." He finally opens his eyes, and, with his crooked smile, he puts his hands behind his head, "You look sexy when you wear my clothes." I play with the buttons of his shirt and hand him the cup. He takes a sip and keeps staring at me. I turn away from him, "Why do you keep looking at me?" He chuckles and kisses my thigh once again, "Because you're beautiful to look at."

I move both of our cups and kiss his forehead. When my guard is down, he takes my wrists and forces me on top so I'm straddling him. I can't help but let out a small laugh and I lean down to kiss him. I smile into our kiss before pulling away, "Did I mention how much I love your eyes?" He shrugs, "Once or twice. Although I didn't think my eyes were the _impressive_ part." I blush lightly and playfully slap the laughing vigilante, "You are so…!"

"Incredible, handsome, charming, the best sex you ever had? Any would suffice?" I kiss his forehead, "I was going to say pig-headed." He murmurs against my jaw, "Don't hurt my feelings like that, baby." I reluctantly get off of him, "C'mon, we can't stay in bed all day." He pulls at my wrist, "We _can_ if we really want to." "You have to leave today."

He tugs on my wrist once more, "Shouldn't we be spending every minute together then?" I let out a sigh of sadness, "You know I would stay in this bed forever if I could. But you need to think about your team. They probably want to go home, and you need to also."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

Through my sunglasses, I look at the Bio-Ship. In a few hours I would have to begin to get used to the fact that I wouldn't be waking up to Raven's face. Even when she lived in the city, I still saw her every night I came over.

"She's ready when we are," M'gann replies, quietly interrupting my train of thought. I look back at Raven, who is hugging Wally and Conner goodbye. Raven hates it when people see her cry. Being that she was so good at hiding her emotions, it kinda hurt that she wasn't shedding at least a tear.

Roy looks at me, "You know you can visit her whenever you want. She's going to be alone most of the time since I have to leave every now and then." He still wouldn't tell me why he was going to leave her alone every 2 weeks, but I didn't press.

"It shouldn't hurt this much. Leaving her," I whisper quietly (mostly to myself.) Roy smirks at me, "That's love. It's a pain in the ass when it's not great."

After final goodbyes, by teammates (and Wally and Artemis) begin boarding the Bio-Ship. I stay behind so I can get more time with Raven.

My arms are wrapped tightly around her, "Is it weird that I want to pack you up and take you with me?" She smiles genuinely, "It's weird when you say it like that." I try to smile but I can't.

_It feels like I'm never going to see you again_.

She holds my face as if she heard my thoughts, "You're going to be okay." I inhale her intoxicating scent, "It's just…you got your eyesight back, and just as you can see me again…I have to go." She holds me close, feeling her heartbeat on mine, "You have an obligation. And I understand, it's a part of you." I disagree, "You're more important. If you ever want me to just come back and-"

"I'm not going to make that call, Dick. I might feel really depressed and call you just to talk, but I'm not going to stop you. You love your work. I can't take that away from you."

"But I love you more. You're…you're my number one priority. So if you ever need anything…"

She kisses me chastely, "I know. I know." I bury my face in her shoulder, "Why do I feel like I'm never seeing you again?" She kisses the sides of my face, "I'm not going anywhere."

I'm reluctant to let my dark angel go. But she's unfortunately right (as usual). I had an obligation as a leader and…and I have to leave.

"I love you…so so much, Raven Roth." She kisses me. There's no tongue and there's no roughness. Just the feelings of gentleness and love all wrapped in one. It may not have been as hot as the other ones, but this was probably the best kiss I ever got from her. "I love you too, Richard Grayson," she murmurs against my lips.

* * *

∞∞ **5 Months Later ∞∞**

"_Everybody retreat!"_

"_Nightwing, we never retreated before!"_

"_We don't have a choice! Everybody head back to the-"_

"_Nightwing, Look out!"_

* * *

"Dick? Dick? Hey Dick, wake up!"

My eyes shoot open. In front of me is a…boy with a red Superman logo on his t-shirt. He's looking at me worried. What the hell?

"Thank god you're awake. You hit your head pretty hard. How are you feeling?"

I try to back up but I can't. "Do I know you?" The boy looks at me confused, "You…you don't remember?" I take in my surroundings. I'm in a white room and there are all these people standing around me. There's a girl with green skin and short brown hair. There's Wally, but it's weird because he's not in his uniform. And why is Wally's arm around some blonde girl? Oh look there's Beastboy!

"Hey Beastboy! Where are we? This isn't Titans towers!" Beastboy stares at me funny. I raise my eyebrow, "What?"

"Nightwing, do you remember anything?" I narrow my eyes at the green boy, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm Robin! I'm the leader of the Teen Titans."

* * *

_**Raven**_

The day I was at a council meeting was the day when Conner called and told me there was an accident. That the Team went on a mission and was ambushed. Dick apparently hit his head and was in a coma for 3 days.

I was currently standing in the Hangar with Wally after taking the Zeta-Tubes (I hate those things).

"Raven! We have a problem!" I turn to an anxious Beastboy. I put my hands on his shoulder, "What's going on? Calm down, Gar!" He obeys and looks up at me with sad eyes, "Dick…he's okay." I raise my eyebrow at him, "And that's bad because…"

Beastboy sighs, "He lost his memory. He still thinks he's a Titan and he still goes by the name of Robin."

I close my eyes taking in the information. That means Richard doesn't remember leaving to form a new team. Or becoming Nightwing (he probably doesn't even know who Tim is). Or…being with me.

I shake my head. It wasn't the time to think about our relationship when more important things are at stake. I ask Beastboy to take me where he is, and follow the green boy obediently.

I expected his old teammates to be outside briefing me on the situation, but they're all gone. Beastboy's about to walk in with me before I ask him to talk to the Boy Wonder alone. Beastboy's reluctant but agrees anyways.

I knock on the door and Richard replies, "Who is it?" I sigh. I take off my bracelet and use my infamous monotone voice, "It's me. Raven."

"Oh…um…come in." I walk in and see my _boyfriend_ in his uniform with bandages anywhere skin was exposed. I want to turn away so I don't look at him so broken. Richard stares at me funny, "Raven…you're not in your leotard." I sigh and walk closer, "Yeah. I haven't been in a while." He stares, "Did you change your uniform?" I shake my head.

"_Robin…_"

"Is Star mad at me?" I look up at him. This gives me a good idea of where his memory is. I raise my eyebrow at the Boy Wonder, "Why would she be mad?" He rubs the back of his neck, "Because we broke up yesterday." I close my eyes and think of the appropriate response. I open my eyes and look at his masked one, "She's not mad. But she left to go to her home planet."

His eyes' go wide, "Wait…does that mean I'm one member short?" I take a deep breath, "We actually all left. Victor's in Colorado right now. Beastboy's working with you here. And I'm…I was a federal agent."

He clutches his head, "No! Our team broke up?! Why?" My heart breaks with my response, "Because you left." He begins to fist his hair, and to calm him down, I put my hand on his forearm, "Robin?" He refuses to unclench his closed eyes. I try again, "Richard?" His eyes shoot open, "How did you know my first name?" I'm hoping this answer is believable. I repeat something he said to me a long time ago, "We have a bond remember?"

He looks up at me. For once I'm thankful for the mask; it just means I don't have to see his sad, baby blue eyes.

"D-do you know why…why I left?" I want to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he needed to know why first. "Batman said he needed your help. And you formed The Team. That's…that's who all those people were a minute ago. Your team was Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Kid Flash." He shakes his head in denial, "No. I wouldn't…I wouldn't just leave you guys." I glance around and hold the object I'm looking for, "Robin, look at yourself."

He submits and I watch him look at his face and the logo across his chest through the mirror I handed him. "After a while, you began to call yourself _Nightwing_. Batman found a new 'Robin'." He raises his eyebrows asking who surpassed him. I tap my chin trying to remember the names, "The second Robin was Jason Todd. He's dead. The third Robin, the current Robin, is Tim Drake. He's on your team now."

Richard hits himself with a pillow, "This…this is a lot to take in." I nod, "But you'll be okay. You always are."

I begin to get up off his bed to leave, until I feel the familiar gloved hand grab on to my hand, "Raven. Don't go." My heart breaks over and over at how familiar the scene is, but knowing he's not going to remember. I turn back to him. He's pleading, "Please. Stay with me." I have to be strong. I look at him conveying no emotion, "Beastboy's here if you want to talk to him about this." He shakes his head, "I…I don't think I can talk to Beastboy about this. Please. Just stay, please. I feel like…I feel like I can only talk to you." Alone or not, I've never heard him beg nor have I ever seen him look so lost. He doesn't know what tricks he has over me, so I walk back and sit on his side, "What do you want to talk about?" He shrugs sheepishly, "Catch me up?" I look away from the Boy Wonder and begin telling him about the Invasion, Kaldur's "betrayal", and getting through the Invasion.

"Where were you in all of this?" I want to tell him, I want to tell him about us. But that can't be Richard's focus. He needs to pay attention to his team. He doesn't need me right now. Even if I told him, he wouldn't remember. I would prefer if he didn't know because it would be just too painful to hear how he doesn't have feelings for me right now. I look at him, "I…I kept in contact with you. Except for when I left to go on a 3 month trip." He stares at me suspiciously, "Raven are you hiding something?" I grimace at the Boy Wonder (hoping to make it look like the way I was before whenever I was with him), "I told you everything that's _necessary_." His eyes narrow, "But not everything."

I get up, "You just woke up from a coma, so I don't want to fight with you, Boy Blunder. But I have some things I need to take care of." This time, he doesn't try to pull me back, "Will I see you again?" I keep my back to him, "I don't know."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"Hey Nightwing" greets a sweet voice. I look up. A girl with black, long hair walks in with a plate of food. What amazes me is how much she looks like Raven. Except her lips weren't as plump and her smile is more permanent.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Despite that fact, she smiles with care, "It's Zatanna. We used to be teammates, before I joined the League." I raise my eyebrows, "You're a part of the Justice League?" She pretends to hit herself in the face with her white glove, "I forgot, you forgot."

"Do…do I know you?" She smiles, "We used to date." I can't help but blush. She notices and giggles, "We're not anymore. You broke up with me." I open my mouth and apologize, "I'm sorry." She actually shrugs and her smile doesn't falter, "No worries! We were better as friends, anyways. Besides, I saw how happy you looked with Raven."

"Wait, what? Me and…Raven?" Her eyes go wide, "Oh….you don't remember that either." I scoff, "No. There's no way. Raven would never…would she?" Zatanna puts her hands up, "I don't really no her well enough to answer that last question. But um…yeah you guys were pretty serious. When you brought her over here, you barely kept your hands off her. Well she had lost her eye sight so I assumed she needed help…" Her voice trails off and I raise my eyebrow again, "Raven…lost her eyesight?"

Zatanna nods, "Yeah. While you guys were dating, she went on a 3 month trip out of the country. She came back blind because she saved someone from getting caught in the debris. She got it back 5 months ago when she moved back to Rekojville?"

I close my eyes and lean on my pillow, "Man I'm out of the loop." She laughs, "Maybe you need to talk to KF. He knows more than I do."

* * *

_**Raven**_

"How'd it go?" asks Wally who apparently was waiting for me outside. I shake my head, "I caught him up."

Wally senses my tension, but since he's Wally, he continues to pester me, "How'd he react to you guys being in a serious relationship?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Wait what?! Why not?"

"Why not, what?" Roy asks when we rejoin the others. Wally puts his hands on his hip, "Why didn't Raven tell Nightwing they were in a relationship?" I glare at the speedster, "Key word, West: _were_."

"Did he break up with you?" asks Artemis. I prevent myself from showing my emotions, "Nope. As far as he's concerned, we were never in a relationship. And _you_ guys are going to keep it that way."

M'gann grabs my wrist, "Raven, he's entitled to know." I shake my head in disapproval, "I know…I'm not saying that we keep it from him forever. I'm saying he won't know for a while."

"Raven he needs you," says Roy cautiously. I grimace, "He needs to focus on his team. Focus on getting his memory back, and focus on being your leader."

Wally narrows his eyes, "Why won't you tell him?" I take a deep breath and speak in monotone (so it appears as if I'm unaffected), "Because it won't make a difference. He doesn't remember his feelings for me. I'm okay with that. If it means he'll go back to normal then fine: I won't be his girlfriend."

"But doesn't it bother you?" asks Beastboy, "Doesn't it bother you that you guys are no longer together?" I narrow my eyes at the green boy, "Relationships come and go. It's a part of life, and a part of life is to move on."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"_Because it won't make a difference. He doesn't remember his feelings for me. I'm okay with that. If it means he'll go back to normal then fine: I won't be his girlfriend."_

"_But doesn't it bother you?" asks Beastboy, "Doesn't it bother you that you guys are no longer together?" Raven replies simply, "Relationships come and go. It's a part of life, and a part of life is to move on."_

I was dating Raven? I _am_ dating Raven? I never thought that would happen. I mean it wasn't that she was unattractive or anything. She was really beautiful. But…I never thought she would like me like that.

I continue to listen to the conversation.

"You can't tell him!" orders Raven, "He's…he's better off without knowing. He needs to focus on the team." Wally scoffs, "Yeah keep telling yourself that." I hear him groan and I assume someone punched him or something.

"Look Wally, it's not your problem, it's his. All I'm saying is if he asks, then fine you can tell him. But don't blurt it out. He has enough problems as it is."

"Raven you're not a problem, " says a raspy, feminine voice. Raven chuckles darkly, "See you just met me, so you really don't know."

I decide now's a better time than ever to walk in.

"I know that you care for your friends. Hell you did all you could to make what you thought would be their last day their best day ever."

Everyone turns to me. I can't help but give my famous crooked smile at Raven. She smirks, "I forgot you remembered that."

I cross my arms over the blue bird on my chest, "So what happens now?" Roy and Raven share a look. I don't know why but my heart clenches when they do that. I know they were best friends and all, but a small part of me hated that Roy would always know Raven inside and out more than anyone. Roy looks at me, "You're the Team's problem now. Raven and I have to go." I raise my eyebrow, "I thought I was Raven's boyfriend."

"Beastboy!" she says menacingly and the green boy changes into a bird trying to fly away. I put my hand up in innocence, "Wasn't him, Rae." She raises her eyebrow. Zatanna pops up from behind me, "Sorry Raven. I thought he knew."

Raven closes her eyes in annoyance, "So…now you know." I look at Raven, "I'm still wrapping my head around it."

She rolls her eyes, "Well while you do that, Boy Blunder, I have places to be." She begins to walk away and Roy follows. I thought they were going to go through those weird tunnels, but instead, Raven teleports them out.

"There's the Raven you remember," declares Beastboy. I look at the youngling, "Where'd they go?" He shrugs, "Probably back to Rekojville." I smirk at the green kid, "Don't know where that is. You know how I can get there?"

* * *

_**Raven**_

_"Oooooooh you poor little baby!" sang the Newlydeads (very loudly I might add). _I think my taste in music might've been the reason why people weren't in the convenience store as much. Personally, I thought The Newlydead's song _Poor Little Baby_ was an awesome song.

"Hey, Rach. Please put the music louder, I can't hear myself think," God why did that comment remind me of the time I yelled at _him._

"Hey, Josh. You're buying…tampons?" I raise my eyebrow at him. Josh was 2 feet taller than me. He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes that reminded me of emeralds. He was only a few workouts away from having muscles like Richard.

He smirks amusingly at the tampons. "Yeah, they're great for nosebleeds." I look at him wide-eyed. He notices that I think I'm serious, "It's a joke. It's for my sister who's visiting." I can't help but chuckle, "Wow, you lured your sister to a demon-filled town. You are just the best brother ever."

He leans on his arm as I ring-up his stuff, "You look so sexy ringing up those Tampons." I look at him, "That's really nice, sweetheart. But for now, you're just getting the tampons." He stands up and crosses his tan arms over his chest, "Why, you have a boyfriend in storage, or something?"

I have to think about the appropriate response. Did I have a boyfriend still?

I exhale, "It's complicated." He smirks and digs through his pocket looking for something. He hands me a sheet of paper, "If it get's uncomplicated, I'll be waiting." I don't take the paper, "I…I don't know if it will get uncomplicated, so you'll be waiting for a _very_ long time. Thanks but no thanks." He shakes his head, "It sounds like you're going through a _really_ hard time. But, the most I could tell you is that at the end of every dark tunnel is a light."

I smirk at him, "Thank you, Mr. Fortune Cookie." He laughs at me, "Would I be such an idiot if I offered you my number?" I look into his emerald eyes, which are silently begging me to take the paper from his hands. I snatch it. "Ouch, paper cut! Kiss it better?" he asks showing me his thumb. I glance at it and shake my head, "No thank you." I hand him his bag of tampons. He leans over the counter and kisses my forehead, just as Roy screams, "Hey Rae you have a visitor!"

Roy pauses and sees what Josh is doing, so Josh backs up. He nods his goodbye to me. Just as he leaves, I see someone I didn't think I'd see in a while….

"Nightwing."

He's not revealing any emotions to me, and the emotions I feel in the room keep mixing. Richard was here in civilian clothes. He was here in my store. He was here in front of me.

"We need to talk, Raven."

* * *

**How was that? I hope you thought it was good!**

**Please Read and Review :)**


	7. You Don't Know Me

**AN: Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy minus the errors!**

**For the record, I pick the songs for my chapters based on how much I like them and how relevant they are…I have very few pop songs because I'm more of an Indie Rock or Metal person ;)**

**Song Used: You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies**

* * *

_But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay the ice is melting_

_And the pain feels okay_

* * *

_**Raven**_

"I didn't think we had anything to talk about, honestly," I tell Richard. He shakes his head, "Please…" I take a deep breath, "Roy watch the store. We won't be long."

Going to the park calmed me down. I liked going there (during my free time) with a book and a thermos of herbal tea. You'd think I'd prefer the indoors where it can be quiet, but the natural air felt relaxing against my skin.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him. When I turn to look at him, I can see his eyes (through his sunglasses) staring at me, as if he's studying me. It made me so uncomfortable, that I had to pull on my cardigan and cover my chest.

"When were you going to tell me we were…_together_?"

I stare at the Boy Wonder, "Because it wasn't necessary." Richard clenched his teeth, "What the hell do you mean 'it wasn't necessary'?" I glower at him. I wasn't going to give in because he got a little angry. "It wasn't necessary for you to go on with your life. It's not like you were going to die without knowing we were in-dating."

I can't believe I almost told him about how we were-and I still am- in love. Sadly, the protégé to the greatest detective caught on, "What was that? We were in…love?"

Turning away from him, I stare at my feet, "Don't make it such a big deal." "It is a big deal, Rae," he argues, "If we were in love, I don't want to forget that."

I get up and stare him down, "It's a little late for that. As far as your concerned, you were with Starfire and you two were in love. I'm okay with you not being in love with me if it helps you move on with your life." He stands up and meets my eyes, "But you're not happy."

"I remember breaking up with Starfire, which means I remember why I did it."

* * *

_**Nightwing**_

"_I'm sorry, Starfire. I thought…I thought I felt that way about you, but I don't…and it wouldn't be fair to any of us if we stayed together."_

_Starfire smiled sweetly, "I understand, Friend Robin. I'm glad Friend Raven returns your feelings of love."_

_My eyes go wide behind my mask, "What?" Her eyes look like mine without the mask, "Is that not why you and I are doing the breaking up? Because of your feelings for Friend Raven?" I'm stuttering, "I…I don't have…"_

_The Tameranian laughs, "Oh Friend Robin! You have feelings for Friend Raven!" I put my gloved hand over her mouth, "Okay fine I do, stop yelling!"_

_I remove my hand and she smiles, "You two would have the most beautiful children!" I raise my eyebrows, "Slow down, Star. I…I don't even know if she feels that way about me." _

_Starfire hugs me and says with joy, "But she will. She loves you very much."_

_After that day, I had looked at Raven in a new light. I also realized I had been doing that for a while. _

_The way she drank her tea. The way she read her book. The way her eye twitched when Beastboy annoyed her. The way she actually gave a small smirk towards Cyborg or Starfire. The way her violet eyes shined underneath the ceiling lights. And the way I wanted to know her._

_But I wanted to be the only one to know her in any special way. I wanted to be the only one to hold her hand. I wanted to be the only one to lay in bed with her. I wanted to be the only one she could come to when sad or troubled._

_I wanted to be her only one._

* * *

"I may not remember much, and I know it doesn't make sense because it's so sudden, but all I can really remember is _that_ day. That was the day I realized my feelings for you. I realized how much I wanted to be with you, but it was too late. Based on what everyone else is telling me, I channeled my feelings through joining a new team. Which also doesn't really make sense now that I think about it."

Raven uncrosses her arms from her chest, "Yeah, well you're a weird kid." I laugh at her feeling familiarity with the scene in front of me.

"Raven, please tell me…about us," I pleaded with hope.

She looks towards the convenience shop before sitting back down on the grass. I follow her, and waiting patiently, I cross my legs Indian-Style as if I were an elementary school kid.

"You joined the team, and I became a federal agent. You…you weren't really the leader anymore which led to struggle for you, that's why…every now and then you would come visit me for my help."

She picks at the grass underneath her, "We…had mutual feelings towards each other, but given the circumstances…we didn't act on them. But whenever you visited, you were very…clingy." They shared a small laugh before Raven continued, "One day, you were having trouble talking to Roy. You came to me and I helped you. It was Valentine's Day. I don't know why, but you decided to stay…after we slept together, you told me…you loved me. After that, it was a constant battle: me being paranoid, you being persistent. You sounded as if you really were going to die if we weren't together. After you…wore me down, I gave in."

"You make it sound like I forced you with cookies of love or something." She laughs at me, "You might as well have, _Mother Mae-Eye._" We both shuddered at the memory.

"Anyway, as our relationship escalated, my boss asked me to go on a trip out of the country to work on terrorists leads. You were reluctant to let me go, but you eventually gave in. We wrote to each other, until I lost my eyesight. You got mad I didn't tell you, but we made-up and you…were paranoid about helping me. Especially when an old friend of mine brought me back _here_ to be sacrificial figure. You saved me, and I gained my eyesight back soon after. You left…and lost your memory."

She looks at him stoically, "You deserved to know about _us_ and it should've came from me not Zatanna. But I didn't want you to be bothered with useless information when you needed to be focused on leading your team."

I take her hand and grip it tightly so she can't pull away, "Our relationship, then and now, was never _useless information_."

She stared into my sunglasses, "I didn't want you to worry, or to try to puzzle _us_ together. I'm not your priority."

I shake my head, "I was going to resign anyway." She pulls her hand away, "Okay…that's not really relevant and a little sudden." I shrug, "I was going to do it after I talked to you?"

Seeing that look of worry in her eyes, I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not doing it so we can rebuild our relationship. Right now, my mind only thinks that I can only work with the Titans. I…I looked at my _team_ and noticed that I know nothing about them: how they operate, how they progress, nothing! I would be useless as a leader."

"You can still be on your team, you just won't lead." I laugh at her attempt to persuade me, "C'mon Rae, you know that' s not how I operate."

I grasp her hand once more, "I would like to rebuild our relationship." She stares at me wide-eyed and I simply respond, "I do feel _something_ towards you…it's bothering me that I don't know what though. I want to know. I want to know why all I can think about is being with you or why I only have these nightmares of you chained to a stake on fire."

Raven's cheeks fade slightly red, "Yeah…that's not a dream, it's a memory." I bite my bottom lip, "I can ask later."

"Richard, do you realize what you're giving up?"

I nod, "Yes. And…maybe, just maybe, I'll get my shot at a normal life."

"Do you want that?" I nod once again, "Only if you're there beside me."

"I know it sounds sudden that I have feelings towards you, but a small part of me feels that this is…just right. Yes I'm going to miss being Robin, or what'd you call me, _Nightwing_. But…I do want to know how you and I progressed. I think if I know that first, maybe I'll try being a part of a team again."

"If that's your decision," Raven replies, still trying to persuade me, "You should be doing things like exploring the world. You shouldn't be stuck in small towns with me."

"I don't call it 'stuck', not if I'm _choosing_ to stay with you."

She puts her hand on my shoulder, "You really…want to be with me, that badly?"

* * *

_**Raven**_

I'm waiting patiently, but it wasn't that long because Richard isn't hesitant.

"Yes."

There's confidence in that "yes". He doesn't sound like he's second-guessing himself. He sounds like this is truly what he wants.

"Okay…just one more thing before you make your final decision."

I bring his head down to meet mine, and our lips connect. I feel shock for a second before Richard envelops me in his grip. His fingers trace my spine and move underneath my shirt to draw circles on my spine. I deepen the kiss and run my fingers through his soft, dark hair. I've missed this and I needed it. Especially if he changes his mind.

We pull away and Richard pushes his forehead against mine. I feel a small spark the minute the tip of his nose touches mine.

"Change my answer to a _definite_ yes. Especially if we're going to be doing more of _that_."

I run my hand over his clothed chest, "I don't…I don't want you to feel like you have to get to be with me just because I'm in love with you." He shakes his head and I feel his hair brush my forehead.

"I want to be with you. I…I feel like I should say 'I love you'." Normally him saying that would bother me, but today I was being understanding, "Don't say it if you don't feel it." He brushes his fingers against my cheek, "I…I do feel that way…I just don't want to jump into anything."

I nod and move my arms from behind his neck, "And when you're ready…I'll be waiting." He smiles and kisses me chastely, "Does that mean you're not going to go out with that guy?"

Realizing I completely forgot about Josh, I decide to tease Richard, "I don't know…I could get bored waiting."

Richard growls allowing me to hear the possessiveness, "Not funny, Rae."

"Plus he's kinda cute."

I'm caught off guard when Richard pushes me to the grass of the park. I smirk when Richard plants his lips on mine, as if he's claiming his territory. He pulls away and murmurs, "Too bad for him, you're mine." I chuckle, "Easy, Blunder Wonder. I'm not yours…yet."

"Key word, Rae," he says running his hands through my hair, "Yet."

* * *

**I decided to end with that short little thing. I loved writing this story and I hope to do even more crossovers for Young Justice and Teen Titans.**

**I read that article about the never picked up Nightwing show (with Raven) and was disappointed it wasn't…I hope they do something like that in the future though (I don't really want to see him with Kori and Barbara, not that I hate the girls, just don't like them _that_ much)**

**I hope no one else is dying waiting for Young Justice to come back or for Teen Titans GO! to air.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
